<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Metanoia by CooperAtion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007594">Camp Metanoia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperAtion/pseuds/CooperAtion'>CooperAtion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad, Gøøns (Podcast), The Crew (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Escapism, Found Family, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Summer Camp, Summer Love, Summer Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperAtion/pseuds/CooperAtion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>metanoia<br/>/ˌmɛtəˈnɔɪə/<br/>noun<br/>change in one's way of life resulting from penitence or spiritual conversion.</p><p>——</p><p>For these boys summer camp is an escape, free from the stress and worry of family and school. But what happens when feelings get in the way of this blissful peace?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nicknames and dodgeball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah! I’m excited to post this! My first big fic, so I’m kinda nervous too haha!</p><p>Just a little note for the upcoming chapters: the first lines of dialogue in italics is a conversation that has already happened, the second is a conversation that took place roughly in the middle of the chapter, and the last ones is a conversation that is going to happen. Just a fun thing I put in :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Summer’s not over. I don’t want our friendship to be over either.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You should tell him then. Not now though. Wait until next year.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But I keep waiting. What’ll happen there’s no ‘next year?’”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>All through the orientation ceremony, the boys had been whispering and bickering with each other. Having not seen each other in person for eight months, they were excited to be back at the camp.</p><p>“I call dibs on top bunk!” </p><p>“You had top bunk last year, asshole!”</p><p>“Fine. Maybe we won’t share a bunk this year!”</p><p>“Fine!”</p><p>“Oh, the day when Scotty and Marcel don’t share a bunk is a dark, dark day.” David joked, shaking his head mockingly.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Scotty yelled as he and Marcel raced towards the cabin to claim their bunks first.</p><p>“I didn’t want a top bunk anyway.” David shrugged. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, we know. You’re a afraid of heights; you tell us every year.” Brian laughed as David shot him a glare.</p><p>“Yeah, well,” David looked around at the rest of the group walking with them, his eyes landing on the significantly shorter person walking beside Tyler. “Tyler’s brother didn’t know!”</p><p>“Step-brother.” Tyler corrected him. “And the only reason he’s here his because my mom and his dad wanted some ‘alone time’. Can’t believe she married that prick.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. I meant to ask: how was the wedding?” Brock smiled, polite as always.</p><p>“It was shit.” Tyler grumbled.</p><p>“Are you kidding?!” Jaren exclaimed. “It was incredible!”</p><p>“For you! You practically sabotaged the whole thing!” Tyler groaned.</p><p>“I figured you’d like that! You hate my dad!” Jaren protested. </p><p>“Yeah, but I also want my mom to be happy!” Tyler snapped. Jaren shrunk back a little and tugged on his sleeves.</p><p>“Alright, I just- I don’t want us to be enemies.” He muttered.</p><p>“O-kay!” David announced, moving to the front of the group. “Why is there only five of us here, where’d everyone else go?”</p><p>“Well,” Brock began. “Scotty and Marcel ran ahead, Anthony probably skipped orientation and went straight to dinner, and Evan and Jonathan are behind us, you just haven’t noticed them because they’ve been quiet for once in their lives.”</p><p>“Really?!” David exclaimed, turning around sharply. Evan and Jonathan waved at him, grinning tiredly. They probably had a pretty long car ride, just too exhausted to make jokes right now. “Oh, sorry guys.”</p><p>“‘S okay.” Jonathan muttered. “Y’all ready?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Brock grinned, bouncing in his heels.</p><p>“What’s got you so excited?” Brian asked, watching Brock’s cheeks flush with embarrassment.</p><p>“Oh- Uh, I decided I’m gonna do the jump this year!” He replied, to cheers of approval from the rest of the group.</p><p>“Are you really gonna leave me on own, man? You bitch!” David pouted. </p><p>“What’s ‘the jump?’” Jaren asked.</p><p>“Oh, it’s this huge cliff-“</p><p>“It’s not huge, you’re exaggerating.” Brian said, cutting David off. “There’s a cliff over a lake that we all love jumping off, but David and Brock have never had the guts to do it.”</p><p>“Well, I’m gonna do it this year! It might be my last chance.” Brock grinned as they approached their cabin. Stepping inside they were greeted with a warm, cosy feeling from the small radiator in the corner.</p><p>The bunks were towards the back, while a couch and a couple bean bags were up the front, and a table with some chairs to the right. There was also a small bathroom in the corner.</p><p>“What’s up slow pokes?!” Marcel yelled from atop a bed.</p><p>“How’s it feel to be old and slow?!” Scotty added as the others meandered in, claiming the various beds.</p><p>“I see Anthony’s taken his pick already.” Tyler huffed, throwing his bags on the bed below the one that already had a panda and bamboo patterned suitcase on it. </p><p>“We should go find him.” David suggested, already itching to get out the door again.</p><p>“We just sat down.” Evan groaned from where he’d flopped down on the couch.</p><p>“I know, I know! Aren’t you hungry?” David said, bouncing in his toes. “I know you’re just gonna be in a bad mood until you eat something, c’mon!”</p><p>“Fine, fine.” Evan grumbled, the others following him out as well.</p><p>It was a short journey to the dining hall, with only a bit of whining from Evan and Tyler, who was also in a bit of a strop. They found Anthony relatively easily, sitting at the table assigned to their cabin. They grabbed trays of spaghetti and sat down, destroying their meals with little mercy.</p><p>“I’m gonna go say hi to the other guys!” Scotty announced, hopping off the table and rushing over to another table of boys their age.</p><p>“Who’re the other guys?” Jaren asked again, raising a curious eyebrow at the odd-looking group.</p><p>“Oh, they’re the enemy.” Brian explained. “You can learn their names later, I’m sure.”</p><p>“Who’s their leader?” Jaren pressed, only getting confused looks in response. “Y’know, like how Tyler’s a natural leader?”</p><p>“Hey! He’d not our fuckin’ leader!” David argued. Tyler laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“I guess if anyone was their leader... it’d be Blarg, right?” Marcel said.</p><p>“Yeah, McNasty’s too stupid, same with Soup. Dooo lacks common sense, Grizzy and Kryoz are way too lazy, and Puffer’s just too much of a bitch.” Tyler added. </p><p>“Mind you, Blarg’s a bit of a pushover, which is why we always win the challenges.” Marcel continued.</p><p>“Wh- Those are some strange-ass names.” Jaren snickered.</p><p>“We don’t respect them, so we don’t use their names. Speaking of which, you’ll need a nickname too.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ll work on that then.” Jaren said, his mind already filled with ideas.</p><p>“No, no. You’ve gotta earn your nickname.” Anthony said. “For example: they call Brian ‘The Terroriser’ because he likes ruining people’s happiness.”</p><p>“It’s not my fault you suck at Mario Kart!” Brian protested through a mouthful of pasta.</p><p>Jaren still wasn’t satisfied, however. “Why’s there only seven people there? Thought it was ten to a cabin.” </p><p>“You ask so many goddamn questions.” Tyler sighed. “Have the crew not arrived yet?”</p><p>“Who’s-“</p><p>“Speedy, Deluxe and Sidearms. They’re easily the best players on their team.” Marcel explained.</p><p>“Players? Team? Since when is summer camp Call of Duty?” Jaren asked in bewilderment. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Brian snickered, enjoying watching him squirm. That only worsened the uncomfortable feeling.</p><p>“Should we go drag Scotty away before he starts a fight or...?” Jonathan chimed in, gesturing over to the other table.</p><p>“Yeah...” Marcel hissed through his teeth, watching his friend swear playfully at the occupants of the table. “Scott! Let’s go!”</p><p>“I’ll be back, pussies!” Scotty yelled at the other guys, before heading back over to his friends. “I think I taught them a lesson.”</p><p>“Yeah, you definitely taught ‘em something.” Evan muttered, getting up from the table. “Can we go to bed now?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m really nervous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s fine. Everyone gets nervous.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. I can do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you really want to, go for it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I fall, could you catch me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can try.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“Why aren’t we being supervised?”</p><p>“You and your fucking questions.” Tyler groaned, flicking the side of Jaren’s head. “We’re seventeen, some of us are eighteen, we’re old enough and mature enough to handle ourselves. The only time we’d need supervision is lake-swimming.”</p><p>“So do we-“ Jaren was cut off by a loud groan from Tyler, who walked away from him and sat down under a tree nearby.</p><p>The guys were currently standing around in one of the camp’s fields, waiting for their team leaders to sus out the rules of their very first activity. Elected this year, were ‘Blarg’, or Matt, as he was better known for Cabin 2a. And for Cabin 2b (Jaren and Co.’s cabin), they had elected Evan. Jaren had learned that with a good night’s sleep, Evan was way more energetic, and a bit of a natural born leader.</p><p>“Alright, everybody!” Evan said, walking over to his group. “Due to the fact that it is way too fucking hot out today, we have decided to kick off summer with everyone’s favourite: dodgeball!”</p><p>The whole group moaned and whined, complaining about the heat and dodgeball in general. </p><p>“Hey! It was either dodgeball first and water fight after, or the other way around. Be glad we chose the first one.” Blarg added, silencing the complaints very quickly.</p><p>“So, you all know your teams, we just have to decide who’ll be benched for the first half.” Evan continued. Jaren crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed to whatever deity was up there that they’d bench him for the first half since he was new and hadn’t had a chance to see how they played yet.</p><p>“Okay, so 2a, huddle!” Blarg declared, moving his group away from the rest.</p><p>“Evan,” Anthony began, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I think you know what I’m gonna ask here.”</p><p>“Yes, Anthony, we will be benching you for the first half.” Evan laughed as Anthony fist-pumped the air and went to go sit on the side of the field. “So, I think the strat here is to psyche them out. We make them think we’re rusty.”</p><p>“Oh, I like it. So we just play bad?” Brian asked.</p><p>“No, we won’t need to.” Evan corrected him. “I’m sorry to do this, but we need our worst players out first. Myself, Brock, Jaren, Tyler-“</p><p>“Woah, I’m one of the best here!” Tyler protested, pointing an accusing finger at Evan.</p><p>“I know, I know. But you get really mad in the second half and you’re no use to us then.” Evan countered, giving Tyler a pat on the back. “So, myself, Brock, Jaren, Tyler and David will be up first.”</p><p>“Aw, you saved the best for last, that’s cute.” Marcel grinned, high-fiving Brian as they went to go sit with Anthony.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Evan yelled across the field. Blarg gave him a thumbs up and the two went to go shake hands while their teams lined up on either side of the field. Dodgeballs lined the center where a line of hoodies and jackets lay to separate the two halves. </p><p>“Do you know anyone’s nicknames yet?” Brock whispered to Jaren, who shook his head. “Oh, well you should know that I’m Moo, Evan is Vanoss, David is Nogla, Tyler is Wildcat and you’ll probably be ‘New guy’ for now.”</p><p>“Oh, great.” Jaren sighed, not processing a word that was said to him. “What about the other team?”</p><p>“Uh, that’s Soup, Dooo, Blarg, Kry-“</p><p>But before Brock could finish someone blew a whistle and the game began. </p><p>Jaren quickly took cover behind whoever was closest, which happened to be Brock. It was only now that he noticed everyone but him was wearing a solid-colour t-shirt saying ‘Camp Metanoia’ on the front. Brock’s one was pink, and each person had a different colour, which Jaren thought matched each of their personalities quite well, though he did feel quite out of place with his very plain white tee.</p><p>“Well, well, well.” Evan was saying, picking up a ball and lobbing it at someone on the other team. They dodged, but only just. “It seems we’ve been betrayed by one of our own.”</p><p>“You betrayed me the moment he was let in and I was kicked out.” A different person replied, pointing at Jaren.</p><p>“What the fuck did I do?!” Jaren whimpered, barely dodging a ball that was aimed at his shins. “I don’t even know you!”</p><p>“You can blame my mom for that.” Tyler groaned, ignoring Jaren. “She requested that me and him were in the same cabin. He’s my step-brother.” There were a few ‘oohhh’s and a few snickers from the other team. “Yeah, yeah. I don’t like him much either.”</p><p>“You dick.” Jaren muttered, picking up a ball that landed by his feet. He tossed it over, hitting someone in the thigh.</p><p>“You might want to be careful what you say to him, that kid’s got aim.” Blarg chuckled. “He took out Puffer no problem.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that.” ‘Puffer’ joked, stepping off the makeshift court.</p><p>“Don’t let them get too many points.” Evan whispered to his team, watching David get hit and sulk off the court. “Try to keep as many people on as possible.”</p><p>“Wait, how do we get people back in?” Jaren asked, grabbing another ball and narrowly avoiding two that were flung at him. </p><p>“You have to catch the balls they throw at you.” Evan explained. “If you don’t feel a hundred percent confident that you’re gonna catch it, don’t try. You’ll probably just be hit, and that’s no good.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaren mumbled, stepping back a bit. Evan ran in front of him, snatching a ball mid-air with much disdain from the other team.</p><p>“Vanoss, you bitch!” The person who threw it whined. David strolled back onto the field, taking the ball from Evan and tossing it at another opponent. He hit, and the other team groaned loudly. </p><p>“Yeah! Eat shit, losers!” David cheered, fist-bumping Tyler as he did a mini victory lap of the field, only to be hit by immediate karma as Blarg threw a ball into his side. He didn’t fall, but instead doubled over and swore loudly.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky, idiots!” Marcel called from the sidelines.</p><p>“Fuck you, bitch! Don’t tell me what to do!” David replied, going back to the sidelines.</p><p>“C’mon, we gotta beat these guys!” Tyler shouted at his team, throwing two balls, one of which was caught. “Goddamnit!”</p><p>“Yeah! You can dish it all you want, Wildcat!” One opponent taunted, tossing the ball at Evan who swiftly dodged. Jaren picked up the ball and hurled it right back at the taunter. It hit him in the foot and Jaren silently whooped.</p><p>“Who’s getting cocky now, Dooo?!” Evan grinned, giving Jaren a smile of approval.</p><p>Now there were three vs. three, and Jaren wasn’t liking the looks he was getting from the opposite side. They looked angry, even suspicious of the newcomer. One decided to take his anger out on Brock, hitting him on the arm. Another aimed for Jaren but missed by a long shot.</p><p>“Wow, you guys are rusty, huh?” Evan teased, snatching up another ball. He hit Blarg in the chest, just below the cut off. </p><p>“You some bitch!” Blarg whined, joining the rest of his team, bar two who were still playing.</p><p>“What’s the score?” Evan asked, looking back to Brian, who was supposed to keeping track.</p><p>“Eh, five - four to us.” Brian replied, just as Evan was hit in the knee. “Make that five - five. It’s tied.”</p><p>Jaren panicked, glancing over to the other team, and realising it was him versus two other people. </p><p>“Go easy on him, he’s new.” Blarg called to his teammates. Jaren didn’t like the pity, and grabbed a ball, hitting one of his two remaining opponents. “Never mind, get his ass, Kryoz!” </p><p>“Sure thing, boss.” Kryoz responded, picking up a ball in each hand, grinning threateningly at Jaren.</p><p>“Hey, I don’t see why we can’t get along.” Jaren laughed nervously, backing up with his hands raised in surrender.</p><p>“Oh, it’s all in good fun.” Kryoz said, tossing one ball, which Jaren quickly hopped out of the way of. “But I have a team to impress here man, and a bit of a grudge against you.”</p><p>“Alright, well it’s really not my- AH!” He leaped away as the second ball was thrown at him. “-fault.”</p><p>“Are we doing shrinking rules?” Brian chimed in, turning to Evan.</p><p>“What’s shrinking rules?” Jaren asked, not taking his eyes off his opponent.</p><p>“It’s when it’s a one vs. one, so we shrink the court to make it more exciting or speed it up. In this case, you two are boring as fuck.” Evan answered. “We can do shrinking rules if you’re okay with it.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaren replied. “Might give me a better chance, not that I have much of one at all.”</p><p>“Too right.” Kryoz smirked. The rest of the players shuffled in closer, spreading out to create a barrier around the two. </p><p>Jaren threw his ball, which Kryoz dodged easily. “Can you just get hit already?” He groaned, picking up a second ball, missing again.</p><p>“Y’know what? I changed my mind.” Kryoz grinned. He tossed his own ball at Jaren, hitting him in the leg. “I like you.”</p><p>“Hmph.” Jaren huffed, to cheers from the other team and sighs from his own. “The feeling ain’t mutual, buddy.”</p><p>“Damn.” Kryoz sighed with a smile, going back to the other side of the field. Jaren rejoined his team, the second half players getting ready to start.</p><p>“You guys can pull this back, you’re our best players.” Evan was telling them. “I want Marcel and Jon up front, Anthony and Brian take the back, Scotty you’ll be centre-field, you all got that?” </p><p>The group nodded, lining up at their side. The whistle blew again, and the game kicked off once more.</p><p>“So,” Brock said, striking up conversation with Jaren. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Hm? Of what?” Jaren asked, watching the players run out into position.</p><p>“Of the other team?” Brock clarified. “I promise you the rivalry is all for show, we’re friends at the end of the day, sometimes literally.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaren muttered. “That, uh, that Kryoz guy... he’s scary.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Brock nodded. “I thought that too a few years ago, but then I got to know him and I learned that if I can tolerate Tyler, I can tolerate anybody.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Jaren agreed.</p><p>“Did you see the way he was looking at you though?” David butted in, scooting over next to them. “He sincerely liked you.”</p><p>“Yeah, I ain’t never seen J- er, Kryoz look like that in my life. He was our cabin-mate before you, y’know.” Tyler added.</p><p>“Really? Wouldn’t have guessed.” Jaren rolled his eyes, looking over to the other team. He was chatting with the others on his team, but Jaren could have sworn Kryoz was looking at him earlier. “Who was in their cabin before?”</p><p>“Oh, must have been Shadow, right?” Evan said. “Yeah, last year he said he was leaving.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Brock said, clapping as their team hit someone. “Speedy, SideArms and Deluxe are the only ones left who were in the original 2a cabin. They had a whole group, called The Crew, but most of them left eventually, and now it’s just those three left.”</p><p>“Yeah, we used to have to call Deluxe ‘D4’, cause there was someone else who we called Deluxe, so he was ‘D20’.” Tyler added. “There weren’t 20 Deluxes, they just picked random numbers.”</p><p>“Huh.” Jaren watched as their team knocked out two more people without losing any of their own. “Jonathan’s really good at this.”</p><p>“Go Delirious! Dodgeball champ of six consecutive years!” David cheered.</p><p>“Let’s make it seven!” Jonathan smirked, dodging a rather powerful shot with a weird sort of elegance.</p><p>“Fuck!” Brian yelled as he was hit in the stomach. “Ye bastards!”</p><p>“Ha ha! That’s revenge for last year, fucker!” An opponent laughed. Brian sulked off the court with a middle finger towards the other team.</p><p>The game continued without much more excitement, except for when Scotty accidentally hit someone in the shoulder, over the cutoff point, and was made sit out for the rest of the game. They won 14 - 9, ending with a face-off of Jonathan and Deluxe (or as Tyler referred to it, dumbass on dumbass).</p><p>“So now...?” Jaren asked as Evan and Blarg shook hands. </p><p>“Now we get lunch; Jesus I’m starving.” Brian answered. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“When I first met you-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“-You didn’t like me. I know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no. I was enchanted.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. T-shirts and lake games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaren gets a new t-shirt and the gang go swimming.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before we get into this chapter: please go check out azure112 ‘s work inspired by this fic, it’s truly incredible and I enjoyed it a lot! If you’re a big fan of the main story line (aka Krii7y) then you should definitely check it out!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“He’s so out of my fucking league.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you insane? He just got here, he isn’t even in a league yet!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, aren’t you helpful?”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“My name’s John.”</p><p>“Huh?” Jaren looked up, squinting as the midday sun shone into his eyes. Kryoz was standing over him, plate in one hand, juice box in the other. </p><p>“Oh, I don’t mean to intrude. I just think you’re kind of cool and I wanted to say hi.” Kryoz explained. “Can I sit?”</p><p>“I dunno, can you?” Jaren grinned. Kryoz laughed and sat down beside him. “I’m Jaren.”</p><p>“I know.” Kryoz smirked. “Scotty told me. He’s the worst spy ever.”</p><p>“Spy?” Jaren laughed. “And here I was thinking I was at summer camp.” </p><p>“So, watchu doin’ over here by yourself?” Kryoz asked. Jaren had broken away from the group to seek a bit of peace from the endless arguments within. He didn’t care if it was all fun and games - it was exhausting to listen to. </p><p>“I dunno.” He lied, taking a a bite of his sandwich. “Why’re you out here?”</p><p>“I already said, stupid: I wanted to talk to you.” Kryoz shrugged. “And here I am, talking to you.”</p><p>“You right.” Jaren chuckled lightly. There was a drawn out silence after that, only broken by distant laughter from the dining hall. “So, John... I don’t have much else to say to be honest.” </p><p>“Yeah, me neither. Didn’t really have a plan, I kinda just walked over.” John laughed, shifting awkwardly beside him. “I uh, I like your glasses.”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” Jaren exclaimed, remembering the peculiar red and blue lenses resting on his nose. “I’m two different kinds of colourblind in each eye. The prescription was something fucked.”</p><p>“Oh, I get that. My eyes are weird too.” John giggled, turning to face Jaren. He shuffled closer, their faces inches apart. “Look, the outside is all blue-green, the inside is hazel-ish.”</p><p>“Oh, y-yeah.” Jaren stuttered, feeling his body get warmer. “Hey, so, um... you all have the same t-shirt, what’s that about?”</p><p>“Wait, we have to get you a shirt!” John exclaimed, suddenly standing up. “I’m gonna find the cool counsellor, you stay here!” Before Jaren could even open his mouth, John darted off towards where he assumed ‘the cool counsellor’ would be.</p><p>Five minutes later, John returned, bringing with him a tall bearded man wearing a red polo with the words ‘Camp Counsellor’ on the front. Jaren could only guess what his job was.</p><p>“Hi there!” He beamed, keeping a jolly sort of tone. “My name’s Luke, I hear you’re Tyler brother.”</p><p>“Step-brother.” Jaren corrected. “I’m Jaren, and I’m very new here.”</p><p>“I can see that. Y’all haven’t got a camp tee on yet. Let’s go see what size you are, yeah?” Luke remarked, gesturing for Jaren to follow him back in the direction he came.</p><p>“Oh, hey.” John tapped Luke’s shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Luke nodded and chuckled, glancing briefly back at Jaren.</p><p>“So, uh, John said you were the cool counsellor.” Jaren tried. He really wanted to talk rather than be awkward and quiet for the whole walk. If there was one thing he heated more than arguing it was silence. </p><p>“Did he now? Well, you two must be close to be callin’ him by his first name.” Luke replied. “I wish I was still a camper, man.”</p><p>“Actually we just met.” Then John turned to Jaren. “Luke used to be in our cabin as well, before...” John trailed off. “Wait, who was it?” </p><p>“I was there before you, asshole.” Luke grinned, mussing up John’s hair to much protest from the victim. “You only joined when Anthony had chicken pox that one year.”</p><p>“Right.” John muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Well, he’s one of us, basically. He lets us get away with stuff.”</p><p>“Uh huh. I almost got fired last year.” Luke laughed. Now the trio were approaching a log cabin similar to the ones they were staying in, except it had a large sign with ‘Counsellor’s Office’ on it. “What size would you say you are, new guy?”</p><p>“Uh,” Jaren paused. “Small? Maybe medium?”</p><p>“Any color preference?” He asked, opening the door and heading inside. Jaren didn’t follow immediately, only after John smirked at his hesitance and walked in.</p><p>“Not really.” Jaren muttered.</p><p>“Well, I’ve got orange here, since you are wearing orange now.” Luke said, sifting through a box of what Jaren assumed was t-shirts.</p><p>“Okay.” Jaren took the tee that was handed to him, slipping off his old one and into the new one. He felt kind of uncomfortable while he was changing, but it was nothing compared to turning around only to almost walk directly into Kryoz.</p><p>“Hey.” John grinned, stepping out of his way. “Ladies first.”</p><p>“Screw you.” Jaren huffed, thanking Luke and exiting the cabin. “Brock was right; if I can tolerate Tyler, I can tolerate anybody.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” John giggled. “Though, you haven’t seen Tyler when he’s real mad, have you?”</p><p>Jaren swallowed. “Not yet, though with the way things are going I probably will soon.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re so lame, do you know that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You love me, bitch.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not a chance in hell.“</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After lunch, the boys regrouped back at their cabin, where Evan had a ‘cool announcement’.</p><p>“Alright!” Evan yelled over the muttering and chatter of the group. “So, we were gonna do the water fight this afternoon, but unfortunately someone broke the water pistols last year and we never got new ones.” </p><p>He glared at Jonathan, who grinned sheepishly as Brian smacked the back of his head. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay, though! We convinced the counsellors to let us go swimming in the lake!” Evan declared. This was met with cheers from the group. “Now, that does mean that we have to bring a counsellor-“</p><p>“Yes!” Jonathan cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “We can bring Luke, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Jon.” Evan giggled. The boys celebrated more, until he called for hush. “So we’re gonna change into our swimsuits and meet Luke, Blarg and the others at the lake in fifteen minutes.”</p><p>And exactly seventeen minutes later (“I timed you guys - two minutes late.” “You’re such a dork, Side.”) they were all itching to get in the lake, the heat already blistering their skin.</p><p>“So,” Luke began, addressing both groups.  “You all know the rules, except the new guy.” Then, as if by magic, at the same exact time everyone began reciting the the rules to Jaren:</p><p>“No dangerous horseplay. Do not go up to the cliff alone. Do not take other people’s trunks. Do not wander off where the counsellor can’t see you. Have fun.” They chorused.</p><p>“Very good. Now, when I blow this whistle, y’all can go.” Luke smirked. He held the whistle up to his lips tauntingly, grinning as the boys glared daggers at him.  After a solid minute of messing with them, he finally blew it, the shrill signal sending the campers racing into the water.</p><p>Jaren stayed behind, as did a few others, but eventually they all meandered into the lake.</p><p>“Wait!” Tyler yelled, everyone immediately freezing in place. “Are we diving or not?”</p><p>“Can we?!” Puffer exclaimed hopefully. The teens all turned to Luke, looking for permission.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, why not.” Luke sighed with a smile. “But go up in pairs, dumbasses.”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Jonathan cheered, bolting out of the water. “C’mon, Scotty! You’re my partner!”</p><p>“Woah! I don’t-“ but before Scotty could protest, Jonathan dragged him up towards the woods, where there was a worn trail. Jaren assumed it lead up the cliff over the lake. </p><p>“Race you to the top!” Evan yelled at Anthony, who tackled him back into the water and took the lead up the trail. Eventually, everyone headed up, except Brian, Brock, David and Jaren himself.</p><p>“Hey, new guy!” Brian yelled. “These pussies won’t go with me. Wanna try the dive?”</p><p>Jaren thought for a minute. David was telling something about promising to go up with someone else, and Brock was point-blank refusing to acknowledge the presence of a cliff in the first place. Maybe they were exaggerating? Maybe the cliff was smaller than it looked?</p><p>“Uh, sure.” Jaren replied after a second. </p><p>“Sweet!” Brian grinned, leading him to the trail. “You won’t regret this, trust me.”</p><p>Going up the cliff, Jaren’s stomach turned and twisted, making him more nervous than he felt in his mind. What was so bad about it? The campers did this all the time! How dangerous could it be?</p><p>At the summit, there was a line of people waiting for the all clear to start jumping. Up the front was Jonathan and Scotty, both looking rather uncomfortable, despite Jon’s enthusiasm earlier.</p><p>There must have been some sort of signal from Luke down below, because Jonathan began walking backwards, then took a running start and hurled himself off the cliff’s edge. There was a loud splash, then cheers from the folks up front who witnessed the jump. Scotty followed, Copying his friend with a high-pitched shriek as he jumped. Another splash and more applause followed, and the line shuffled forward.</p><p>“Where’s the rat?” Brian asked, looking around for something - or someone, Jaren wasn’t sure.</p><p>“He’s not here?” Tyler huffed. “David said he’d come jump with me, the dumbass.”</p><p>“Let Wildcat go first so he can get Nogla and we can all watch him jump.” Blarg said, letting Tyler step up to the front. </p><p>“Thanks man.” He sighed before walking back and taking a running jump off. Another splash, and incoherent yelling from Tyler, though it sounded like he was scolding David for not going up, so Jaren wasn’t too worried.</p><p><br/>Eventually it came Brian’s turn to jump, however he hesitated as he saw Jaren’s petrified expression. “You good, man?”</p><p>“I- uh... I dunno if I can do this.” Jaren confessed, swallowing anxiously.</p><p>“Wanna jump together? That’s what me and Evan did the first time. We held hands, it was kinda gay, but not really.” Brian insisted, offering his hand. “You shouldn’t feel uncomfortable with this - trust me, I like someone else.”</p><p>“Dude, I wasn’t uncomfortable, you didn’t have to tell me that.” Jaren said raising his eyebrows at a now red in the face Brian.</p><p>“O-Oh. Well, don’t tell anyone or I’ll break your knees.” Brian muttered, his face furiously crimson. Jaren only now noticed the burn scars on his right eye, a distinct pink marks around it reddening the eye itself. Jaren waved it off, deciding it would be rude to ask.</p><p>“Noted. Let’s do this.” Jaren nodded, taking Brian’s hand. They stepped backwards in unison, Brian whispering a countdown under his breath.</p><p>“Three... two... one: GERONIMO!” They ran forward and jumped, Jaren’s hand slipping out of Brian’s as they flew, falling desperately to the water below. They landed with two deafening splashes, filling their ears and mouths with water. Jaren had managed one last deep breath before he hit the lake, but it wasn’t much and he had to kick frantically to break the surface and catch his breath again.</p><p>“Woooo! You did it!” Evan cheered, swimming over to check on his friends. Brian was laughing and smiling beside him, enjoying the adrenaline high a lot. Brock paddled beside him, staring a little too long to be normal in Jaren’s opinion.</p><p>“Where’s Tyler and David?” Jaren asked, looking around for the two.</p><p>“Probably making out at the top of the cliff, the bastards.” Marcel snickered. They all looked up to the top, but no sight of either of their friends at all.</p><p>“Should we go check on ‘em?” Jonathan suggested. “We could do the air game?”</p><p>“You only wanna do the air game because you always fucking win.” Anthony groaned, giving Jon a kick under the water.</p><p>“What’s-“ Jaren was about to ask, but Brock, the brilliant exposition dispenser was already on it.</p><p>“The air game is a game we play to see who can hold their breath the longest. You win by holding your breath the longest. We use it to decide who gets the last s’more, or who has to babysit Tyler and David, apparently.” Brock explained. “I always lose, so it’ll probably be me.”</p><p>“Ah, have a little faith, Brocky.” Brian giggled. “C’mon, do the countdown already!”</p><p>“Hey, 2a!” Evan called to the other group. “You guys wanna play the air game?”</p><p>“No.” They all chorused, not bothering to spare a glance at the others. They all knew Jonathan would win anyway.</p><p>“Okay then! We all ready?” Evan asked. They all nodded, waiting patiently. “Three! Two! One!”</p><p>Jaren plunged his head under, squinting an eye open, though the dirt made him slam it shut again. The brief glimpse he got of under the surface made him realise just how different the world looked without his glasses. All murky and yellow, very unpleasant.</p><p>All these thoughts rushed to him at once, and he completely forgot about the game, breaking the surface, but not before inhaling a good mouthful of lake water. He hacked and coughed, trying to move the water from his lungs. Eventually he managed it, and spotted Scotty’s head pop up beside him. The others resurfaced at they noticed he’d lost, Jonathan staying under a little longer just to show off.</p><p>“See! What did I tell ye!” Brian smiled at Brock, who looked more concerned for Jaren than anything.</p><p>“I’m fi-“ he coughed again. “I’m fine, I swear.” Jaren sighed. “I’ll go.”</p><p>“Fucks sake.” Scotty mumbled, following Jaren out of the lake. “I suck at games.”</p><p>Jaren hummed in response as he and Scotty made their way to the trail, dripping  lake water and stepping on the hard stones and twigs. Slowly but surely, they made it up in relative silence, spotting the two they were looking for at the top.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You don’t believe in yourself enough. That’s your problem.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course you’d say that. You’re the only one foolish enough to put any faith in me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then I’m the biggest fool on Earth.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A note on the italic dialogue: they’re different conversations between the campers! Try guessing who’s talking in each one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cowardice and clams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two share a moment, then two others find clams, or are they oysters? Who knows?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter but mostly filler, hope it’s good :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>“-better off as friends.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Yeah, I agree.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t do this. I can’t.”</p><p>“That’s- Y’know, that’s okay.” Tyler reassured him, stepping forward to place a hand on his shoulder, but thinking better of it.</p><p>“No, it’s not! I’m fucking coward!” David almost sobbed, stepping shakily back from the cliff’s edge. Tyler tensed with each step, his heart pounding with every pace David took towards him. Part of him was glad David didn’t jump and just wanted to hold him forever and never let go. </p><p>“You’re not a coward, man. I don’t... I’m not good at this shit, just- God! You’re not a wimp, or a coward, or a scaredy-cat or whatever, okay?!” Tyler told him, trying so very hard to convince David he didn’t think any less of him. At this point tears were streaming down David’s cheeks, his shoulders shakily tensed.</p><p>“But I- I promised! I promised I would! And I can’t!” David cried, refusing to meet Tyler’s eyes.</p><p>“No, I keep telling you, it’s okay! I don’t care! You don’t have to impress me, you don’t have to impress anybody here!” Tyler insisted. He reached out to the other, but hesitated for a hot second. “I’m so not good at this but, you are really cool. So much cooler than me, in fact, and I don’t think you’re a coward at all.”</p><p>“You’re just sayin’ that!” David groaned, rubbing his eyes furiously. “You don’t-“</p><p>Before he could finish Tyler grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and pulled him in, hugging him close as he shook with shame.</p><p>Scotty glanced over at Jaren, pleading for some sort of suggestion as to what they should do in this situation. Jaren felt kind of uncomfortable seeing his rugged, no-nonsense step-brother so vulnerable, so genuinely worried and compassionate, but he also got an odd sense of trust from him, so he gestured for Scotty to head back down the trail with him. He knew David wasn’t in any danger with Tyler beside him.</p><p>“What was that?” Jaren whispered, still cautious of being overheard as the two made their way back down.</p><p>“I have no fucking clue. I’ve known Tyler literally all my life and he’s never been like that before.” Scotty replied, shuddering a little. </p><p>“Hey guys! Did you find ‘em?” Brian called from the lake once he’d spotted the pair.</p><p>“Emergency meeting!” Scotty called. Brian’s face fell into a frown, moving closer to the group as they all matched his concern.</p><p>“What’s this about?” Evan asked, keeping his tone hushed. </p><p>“Long story short, David couldn’t do the jump and... Tyler hugged him.” Scotty told them. Jaren glanced over to the other group, all laughing obliviously, except Kryoz, who was glancing at Jaren and the others with an unreadable face. He could imagine that he felt left out, being away from his friends while they were all huddled up without him.</p><p>“So? Tyler’s hugged people before.” Marcel commented. “You of all people should know that.”</p><p>“Can you let go of that? It was like, a year ago!” Scotty groaned. “And you didn’t see it, man! They were both crying like the end of the world, it was... so not-Tyler.”</p><p>“Vouch.” Jaren muttered, still occupied with guilt for taking Kryoz’s place in their group. “You’d think they were in love.”</p><p>“Oh.” Evan said, blankly staring ahead of him. “That makes... so much sense.”</p><p>“Holy shit. Jaren, you’re a genius.” Brian agreed, tapping Marcel’s shoulder excitedly.</p><p>“What? Wait, are you saying I was right?!” Jaren exclaimed. “But, I didn’t- I didn’t mean-“</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what you meant; you’re right!” Anthony said, mouth agape in shock. “We are so blind!”</p><p>“This is... new.” Jonathan mumbled, sinking lower into the lake, to the point where his eyes were just about the water line.</p><p>“It is?” Brock piped up, looking confusedly around at the group. “You mean you guys didn’t know?”</p><p>“No!” The all exclaimed, staring even more surprised at Brock. </p><p>“Oh, I thought it was obvious.” Brock raised an eyebrow at them. “Y’know? One of those things that everyone just silently knows? Like how Scotty and Tyler dated for a year, or how Kryoz obviously has a thing for Jaren!”</p><p>“What?!” Jaren nearly shrieked, falling over backwards into the water. “What the fuck?!”</p><p>“Can you let that go?!” Scotty yelled, turning his head away in embarrassment. </p><p>“Everything okay over there?” Luke called from the shore.</p><p>“Yeah! It’s nothing!” Brock replied, knowing he was the only one Luke trusted. Then in a quieter tone: “I’m sorry, I just thought it was common knowledge.”</p><p>“We all knew J- er, Kryoz has a thing for Jaren, we all knew Scotty and Tyler dated at some point, but we absolutely did not know that Tyler and David were a thing!” Anthony clarified, speaking for the group.</p><p>“Speak of the devils.” Brian muttered, gesturing subtly behind him. Tyler and David were walking out of the woods, at least five feet apart and their faces a little pink.</p><p>“Hey, decided not to jump?” Brock smiled. “A good choice.”</p><p>“Yeah.” David sighed, his expression melancholy, his eyes still red and puffy. “I might head out early.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Evan frowned. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Just uh, kinda tired.” David forced a smile, looking up at Evan. He didn’t seem convinced, but let him go anyway.</p><p>“I’ll join ye.” Brian declared, paddling out with him.</p><p>“Brian.” Marcel muttered a warning through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I know what I’m doing.” Brian hissed back, continuing his trek out of the lake.</p><p>“Okay, we’ll join you later.” Brock said, waving them off. The pair said something to Luke, who nodded and let them go.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Where did you hear that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We knew. It was obvious.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuckin’ hate you so much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Love you too.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m bored.” Jonathan moaned, floating around on his back. “Can’t we play one of our old games?”</p><p>“We’re not playing the air game.” Brock declared, pushing Jon forward as he floated towards him.</p><p>“No, like one of the ones we played when we were younger! Like Treasures!” Jonathan suggested.</p><p>“Treasures was a game we played where we’d go to the bottom of the lake and see if we could find anything cool.” Evan explained. “I suppose we could.”</p><p>“We’d be down.” Someone said from behind them. “You guys are very loud, y’know.”</p><p>“Okay, Grizzy, you’re one to talk.” Tyler remarked. “Anyway, we all gonna play?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Blarg replied. “Whoever finds the coolest thing wins, right?”</p><p>“Yep!” Evan smirked. “Whoever finds the coolest thing. On the count of three we all dive. Ready? One, two, three!”</p><p>Jaren followed the others in plunging his head under, squinting his eyes open to search for something at the bottom of the lake. The water was dirty, but he managed to glimpse something shiny near the bottom. He kicked himself down, plucking up whatever it was and resurfacing with a gasp for air.</p><p>One by one, each camper broke the surface, some empty-handed, others clutching various shiny objects.</p><p>“Delirious! How’s you manage that?!” Puffer exclaimed, staring at the treasure he’d managed to find.</p><p>And by treasure, I mean live fish.</p><p>“I dunno! Holy shit, he’s squirmin’ away!” Jonathan yelled, trying to keep hold of the floundering fish while everyone tried to stifle their laughter. “Dang it!” He cried as the fish broke free, splashing back into the lake and away from the group.</p><p>“You amaze me!” Anthony snorted, still laughing uncontrollably. “Seriously, how?”</p><p>“I saw somethin’ shiny and I picked it up!” Jonathan huffed, annoyed that it escaped after he had so skilfully captured it.</p><p>“Well, I found something cool!” Brock grinned, showing off the item he’d recovered. It was an aqua-blue sneaker, worn and dirty from being in the lake so long. “Speedy, isn’t this the shoe you lost a few years back?”</p><p>“Oh my god, it is!” ‘Speedy’ exclaimed, swimming over to him and taking the show to examine it. “Yeah! It’s got the little hole in the sole as well!”</p><p>“Do you think it still fits?” Puffer joked.  Speedy simply giggled and went to put the treasure up by the shore.</p><p>“Anyone else find something cool?” Dooo asked. </p><p>“I found a crab.” Jaren announced, holding up the creature he’d plucked from the lake bed. “It might be dead, though.”</p><p>“I found a clam.” Scotty said, showing it off. </p><p>“So did I.” Kryoz added. “Bet yours has a pearl and mine doesn’t.”</p><p>“No way, I’m not that lucky at all.” Scotty scoffed. “Can someone help me open this bitch?”</p><p>“If they have pearls I’m pretty sure they’re oysters.” SideArms told them.</p><p>“Well, mister clam-expert, how do we get them open?” John huffed, trying to pry open the shell with his fingers.</p><p>“You’d either need to freeze them or steam them.” Anthony butted in, getting a few look from the others. “What? I’ve cooked clams before. They’re delicious.”</p><p>“Or,” Marcel piped up, “we could stomp ‘em!” </p><p>“You wouldn’t kill them so violently like that, would you?!” Brock exclaimed, pleading with the two. They gave each other a look, seriously silently considering it.</p><p>“Clams or oysters or whatever they are don’t have brains and therefore can’t feel pain.” SideArms said. “I say you just crush ‘em. It’ll be faster.”</p><p>“All those in favour say ‘Aye’.” Evan declared, addressing the group. There was a loud and impatient chorus of ‘aye’s from the group, itching to see if there were pearls inside. “All those opposed?”</p><p>“Me!” Brock huffed. When no one else agreed with him he sunk down and sighed loudly. “Whatever, just don’t make me watch.”</p><p>“Yes!” Scotty cheered. “How should we do this?”</p><p>“Put your shoes back on and stomp them!” Tyler yelled, already racing towards the sand. “Last one on shore has to explain to Luke!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Y’know I kissed him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We dated for almost a year.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick question: what would you guys think about pairings on the other team? I’ve been thinking about it for a while but I don’t wanna undermine the relationships on our main team... what do you think?</p><p>Leave a comment and let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jackets and insomnia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaren thinks about his feeling for John, and someone sneaks out in the dead of night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“He’s not my dad! He never will be!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I can’t-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just shut up. I don’t wanna talk to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Die bitch!” Scotty yelled, crushing the clam (or oyster) beneath his foot. Brock whimpered and turned away with a disgusted frown.</p><p>“Yeah! Take that, motherfucker!” Kryoz grinned, crushing his own clam/oyster.</p><p>“Anything?” Evan asked as the two got down to search the remains of the poor creatures.</p><p>“I got one!” Scotty exclaimed, holding up the small shiny object. It was a pearl alright. Nothing big, but Scotty seemed pleased with it. The boys rushed over to get a look at it, while Jaren glanced over to Kryoz, who shook his head and sighed.</p><p>“Shame.” He said, walking over to Jaren. “What do you think Sc- uh, FourZero will do with his one?”</p><p>“Dunno, maybe it’ll reveal his soulmate to him.” Jaren chuckled, nudging Kryoz lightly with his elbow. Kryoz chuckled and smiled at him, Jaren felt is heart clench and his throat close up. His head felt light and fuzzy, until he was snapped out of it by Evan calling the group to head to the dining hall for dinner.</p><p>“Damn, didn’t realise how late it is.” Kryoz muttered, gazing up at the sun, which was barely setting. The summer hours left the days to be brighter and warmer, but Jaren couldn’t shake a cold chill from the breeze that came from the lake,  grouped with soaking wet hair. The pair were headed towards the hall, trailing a little behind the others. “You look cold.” Kryoz commented.</p><p>“Ah, didn’t think I’d need anything but my shirt, y’know? It’s usually a little warmer.” Jaren gave a nervous chuckle, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Yeah, that’ll happen when you’re damp. You can take my jacket, I don’t need it.” John replied, shrugging his jacket off. He placed it on Jaren’s shoulders which made him jolt in surprise. John made an embarrassed face and turned away with red cheeks.</p><p>“O-Oh, cool. Thanks.” Jaren mumbled, tugging the jacket closer around himself. He didn’t stop shivering, but felt a little warmer, and surprisingly a little safer wrapped up in the coat.</p><p>The two separated in the dining hall, heading over to their allocated tables. Jaren was too cold to eat outside, plus he needed a bit of space to think about what had just happened.</p><p>What was going on with him? He had just met John, and yet, he felt so comfortable with him. He had never bonded with anyone so quickly before. And all the flirting, and the grand gestures; it was all so foreign, so new. He had never experienced anything like this in his life, and it scared the living hell out of him. What was he to do? He glanced around the table, the boys still ogling Scotty’s newly acquired treasure. Could he ask one of them for advice? He didn’t know much about their love lives, but he did know that Tyler and Scotty had dated for a year previously (though Scotty obviously didn’t like talking about it), and now Tyler had a thing for David (apparently). Somehow he didn’t think Tyler wanted to talk about that much either.</p><p>The way Brian and Brock looked at each other - he could tell something was going on there. Brian fit the romantic type, and Jaren could definitely see him being a flirt and a tease, but Brock of all people? What an unlikely pair. Did Brock even realise he was being flirted with? Probably not, from Jaren’s judgement.</p><p>The most sensible thing to do would be to talk to an adult, right? But the only adult Jaren felt he could approach was Luke, but he barely counted as an adult. He was just as childish as Jonathan, if not then more so (though Jaren didn’t think that was even possible).</p><p>Could he talk to someone on the other team? Most of them seemed approachable enough... except whatever McNasty and Soup had going on. That was a whole minefield of trouble that Jaren didn’t want any part of.</p><p>He weighed his other options: Blarg? He seemed nice enough, and pretty reasonable, though Marcel had mentioned him being a bit of a pushover. Dooo? He was kind, and even offered Jaren sunblock when he forgot his own, but he didn’t really know him that well. Puffer? Grizzy? Those two were stuck together like glue, but Jaren didn’t know if they knew much about stable relationships, since they constantly seemed to be bickering with each other. That just left The Crew... no way. Not a chance. Those three were scary as fuck, and Jaren would not be stepping anywhere near them, thank you very much.</p><p>“Hey! Earth to Jaren!” Brian waved his hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his deep thoughts. “I may be partially blind in one eye but I can see clearly that yer not listening.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, sorry. Spaced out.” Jaren muttered, poking at his food with his fork.</p><p>“No shit.” Evan giggled. “You haven’t eaten, like, anything. Everything okay?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Jaren hastily stabbed into his sausages, stuffing one in his mouth whole. “Phee? Am eatimg!”</p><p>“Dude, chill.” Marcel said, looking him up and down. “You’ve got grease all over- Is that John’s jacket?”</p><p>“Uhhh...” Jaren paused, his mouth still full. “Maybe.”</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s Kryoz’s jacket! Damn, you’ve both got it bad, huh?” Scotty snickered as Jaren’s face grew warmer and warmer, and suddenly he didn’t feel as cold as he did before.</p><p>“Oh, you’re completely- oh, what’s that word? The one with the s?!” Brian exclaimed, trying to fish around for a word on the tip of his tongue. “It’s like, ‘smit-‘ or uh, ‘Smitty?’ No...”</p><p>“Smitten?” Brock suggested. Brian clicked his fingers in triumph. </p><p>“Yes! That’s it! You’re smitten!” He grinned. Jaren sank a bit lower in his seat.</p><p>“‘Smitty’.” Evan giggled, making fun of his friend’s poor English. “That’s what we’ll call you from now on.” </p><p>“Who? Me?” Jaren asked, suddenly shooting up in surprise. </p><p>“Yup! That’s your new name, Smitty!” Jonathan agreed, laughing along. “Welcome to camp!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I just don’t understand why you like him so much.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I- I don’t know either.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The nights to come were cold. Colder than it was on the first night. Maybe it was the lack of Kryoz’s jacket around his shoulders, but Jaren just could not seem get warm enough to sleep. This continued for almost a week, until he was fed up with lying awake most nights until he passed out and slipped in an hour or two of sleep before dawn.</p><p>One night, while Jaren was particularly fed up being cold all night, he heard a creek from one of the top bunks. He froze, shutting his eyes in an attempt to feign unconsciousness. It seemed to work, because whoever had woken up didn’t disturb him or even notice him.</p><p>Jaren squinted an eye open, hoping to catch a glimpse of whoever it was. In the darkness he could only see the tall silhouette, but if he had the sleeping arrangement memorised correctly, then that would have to be David who was up at this ungodly hour.</p><p>The shadow slipped on a pair of shoes and snatched a hoodie from his bed and slipped almost silently out the door. Immediately Jaren sprang up and raced to do the same. He couldn’t help but have an awful feeling of dread about this whole thing, and before the person had even left, he had decided he would follow them. Beats sitting in bed all night anyway.</p><p>He peeked out into the open night, slipping out the door and slowly shutting it behind him. Jaren looked around for any trace of where the person could have gone, until he heard a slight rustling of twigs over to his left. Sure enough, David was heading away from the cabin, but thankfully didn’t seem to notice Jaren at all.</p><p>Where was he going? And so late at night? Jaren decided he couldn’t just chicken out now, and followed behind his friend, being careful to keep his distance so as not to get spotted. </p><p>David was leading him down the familiar road to the dining hall, but they didn’t go in. They passed the counsellor’s office, the football pitch, and even the dodgeball field, until they finally arrived at the lake.</p><p>David stared out at the lake in silence, clearly in deep thought about something. Jaren didn’t want to disturb him, so he hung back in the bushes, waiting for David to do something other than stare.</p><p>Now Jaren didn’t have a great attention span, and got bored after maybe twenty minutes of staring. He decided that if David was going to have an emotional moment at the edge of the lake, he was going to have company. But Jaren had someone other than himself in mind to do the job.</p><p>“Tyler, Tyler.” He whispered, shaking his step-brother’s shoulder.</p><p>“Ah, fuck. What the fuck do you want?” Tyler groaned. If looks could kill Jaren would be a dead man ten times over.</p><p>“Uh, well... David snuck out and I think he could use some company. You seemed like the best fit.” Jaren explained, looking at his toes sheepishly. In hindsight, maybe Tyler wasn’t the best choice...</p><p>“Well, I’m awake now, asshole.” Tyler glanced over to David’s bunk, which was indeed empty. Tyler huffed, slipping on his sneakers. “Where is he?”</p><p>After much whining, Jaren led Tyler back to the spot where he had seen David last. However, when they arrived there was no sign of the lanky Irishman. Tyler gave him a look that would have killed him fifty times over.</p><p>“No, dude, I swear! He was just here!” Jaren insisted, leading Tyler out of the bushes and towards the lake. Tyler’s glare only worsened, and Jaren was sure this wouldn’t help their relationship as step-brothers at all.</p><p>“Really? ‘Cause this looks like-“ Tyler stopped abruptly, staring at something on the ground. </p><p>Jaren looked to where he was staring and saw it: a pair of green sneakers. David’s sneakers.</p><p>“No... Oh, fuck. Oh, shit.” Tyler muttered, dropping his tough-guy asshole act and replacing his stern expression with a more concerned, frightened one. “Jaren... he’s gonna do the jump.”</p><p>“What?” Jaren asked, confused yet worried for his friend. </p><p>“At- At this hour the lake will be fucking freezing! He’s gonna get himself killed!” Tyler exclaimed, beginning to kick off his own shoes and tossing his glasses to the ground.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaren asked as Tyler raced towards the path to the cliff.</p><p>“What does it look like, dumbass? I’m going after him!” Tyler shouted back.</p><p>Jaren followed, not bothering to remove his own shoes or glasses, just in case he needed to go get a counsellor or something.</p><p>The two made it to the top, out of breath and panting desperately. They didn’t have to look much to spot David at the cliff’s edge, his toes dangling over the tip of the rock. He turned around, but his eyes were closed. He spread his arms out wide, preparing to fall backwards into the water.</p><p>“David!” Tyler called, just one second too late. “Fuck!”</p><p>David disappeared from their sight, before a loud splash was heard below. Almost immediately Tyler raced towards the cliff himself, jumping off after his friend. Jaren took this as an indication that he should most definitely get one of the counsellors, so he booked it back down the the path, pausing at the lake to see if he could spot either of them, but if was way too dark to see that far out, and all he saw was two bobbing silhouettes. Jaren decided that he really didn’t have time to be thinking about this, and continued running to the counsellors cabin. He only prayed that the two were alright.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re not so bad after all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What made you change your mind?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, just recent events have made me see that maybe I was a little too quick to judge.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick question:</p><p> what would you guys think about pairings on the other team? I’ve been thinking about it for a while but I don’t wanna undermine the relationships on our main team... what do you think?</p><p>Leave a comment and let me know!</p><p>I asked this on the last chapter but I just wanted confirmation lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tension and pyjamas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions are high in the cabin, and Jaren grows to like talking to Luke.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing more one shots &gt;:) keep an eye out for them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Why don’t you do the jump?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I don’t like heights. Simple as.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kid, it’s 2am, what do you need?” Luke asked, still groggy from being woken up at this ridiculous hour.</p><p>“It’s kind of hard to explain but there’s an emergency at the lake and we have to go, like, now.” Jaren announced, pointing in a desperate plea for Luke to follow him.</p><p>“What? What happened?” Luke perked up,  already tying his shoes.</p><p>“No- No time to explain, just- We have to go!” Jaren declared as Luke got up and ran with Jaren in the direction of the lake.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to spot the looming silhouette of the two wading out of the lake. As Jaren and Luke drew closer, they could see David clinging onto Tyler desperately while Tyler supported what may as well have been dead weight. David was coughing, which was a good sign because it meant he was alive and breathing, but that didn’t mean he was completely okay.</p><p>“What the- What the fuck happened?! Why are you two completely soaked?!” Luke asked, frantically moving to help Tyler support his friend.</p><p>“I- He- I can’t-“ Tyler panted, trying with all his might to get a word out.</p><p>“Tyler, calm down. You look like you’re about to pass out.” Jaren told him, standing next to him in case he did.</p><p>“No, I just-“ Tyler gagged and looked Jaren directly in the eyes, silently telling him what was about to happen. Faster than light, Jaren swapped positions with Tyler, slipping his arm under David’s as Tyler ran off to throw up in a bush.</p><p>“Oh god, oh fuck.” Luke was muttering, thinking to himself and trying to process the situation Jaren had dragged him into. “Jaren, I take it you probably know what happened?”</p><p>Jaren took a deep breath and relayed his story to him: “David snuck out. I followed because I couldn’t sleep. I saw him by the lake, so I went to go get Tyler from our cabin. David jumped off the cliff into the lake, Tyler followed. Now can we please get both of them some medical attention?”</p><p>“Right, right. Of course.” Luke sighed, trying to get a better hold on David, who was only half-conscious now. “Don’t pass out on me, man.”</p><p>Strangely enough, David laughed breathily. “I fockin’ did it, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Sure did bud, why don’t you tell us all about it in great detail?” Jaren muttered, helping Luke to practically drag David over to the first-aid cabin.</p><p>“Tyler, c’mon! Don’t go sleepin’ on me as well!” Luke called as Tyler stumbled over to them, wiping his mouth roughly.</p><p>“Why do you smell like salt? Isn’t that a freshwater lake?” Jaren asked, trying to distract the two from the beckoning force of sleep. </p><p>“There’s a river, not big, but it connects the lake to the sea.” Tyler mumbled back. “The current brings a lot of salt water and shit into the lake. We went kayaking down it one year. Evan literally fell down a waterfall. That was funny.” Tyler gave a small delirious chuckle, recalling the incident.</p><p>“Oohhh yeah.” David giggled, sounding equally stupid. “I told that idiot he couldn’t handle a kayak by himself but he didn’t listen.”</p><p>“That’s great, guys. You keep blabbin’ ’bout that.” Luke said, trying to elbow open the door of the first-aid cabin.</p><p>“I got it.” Tyler groaned, stepping in to wedge the door open for the others. Immediately when they got inside, Tyler sat down on one of the pristine white beds, sighing to himself, the delirium slowly wearing off. “God, he’s so stupid.”</p><p>“I know.” Luke said bluntly. Jaren helped him to prop David up on one of the other beds, making sure he wasn’t lying down in case there was still water in his lungs. “Hey, kid? Can you go get a change of clothes for these idiots? Preferably something warm and comfortable.”</p><p>“Got it.” Jaren replied, jogging out of the cabin and wondering how the hell he would explain this to everyone else.</p><p>Jaren was surprised to find the boys all gathered around the entrance to the cabin, talking and arguing amongst themselves. The first one to spot him was Anthony, who must have told the group because they all turned around and ran up to him.</p><p>“We heard you and Tyler sneak out, and David’s gone too, so we want in.” Marcel explained, a little out of breath.</p><p>“No- uh, listen-“ Jaren began.</p><p>“We don’t wanna hear excuses, just tell us what’s goin’ on!” Brian exclaimed, prodding Jaren’s chest impatiently.</p><p>“I- I’m trying just, let me think about this.” Jaren huffed, running a hand through his hair and exhaling loudly. All seven boys were staring at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. “So, David jumped off the cliff-“</p><p>“Good on him.” Brian muttered, to which Brock gave him a well-deserved smack to the back of his head. “Ow.”</p><p>“Let me finish, dickhead!” Jaren huffed, shooting Brian an annoyed glare. “So, David jumped - god, that sounded less horrible in my head - and Tyler went after him, and now they probably both have hypothermia or some shit. Luke has them both in the first-aid cabin.”</p><p>“Why would David do that?” Evan asked, his eyebrows furrowing in concern and confusion.</p><p>“I don’t- I think he was trying to prove a point, to himself, or you guys, or Tyler - I don’t know. It was stupid.” Jaren replied, shaking his head. “I’m supposed to get a change of clothes for them.”</p><p>The guys kept bickering with each other as they accompanied Jaren inside to get the spare clothes. Jaren himself was starting to get annoyed that he hadn’t had one solid moment to sit down and think about all of this, and it was very difficult to do that when you had seven sleep-deprived morons blabbing obnoxiously in your ears.</p><p>“Can you all shut up?” Jaren breathed, not expecting everyone in the cabin to go quiet at that exact moment. They all blinked at him, turning their heads away sheepishly as some looked guilty and others muttered apologies.</p><p>“We’re just worried about our friends, okay?” Brock told him, biting his lip. “Sorry for being a bother.”</p><p>“Look, I know you’re worried about them, but I need a bit of peace and quiet too, okay? It’s been a long night and I’m not in the mood for arguments right now.” Jaren said, softening his tone a little. “Sorry for getting mad.”</p><p>“Do you... wanna talk about it?” Brock asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Maybe later, man.” Jaren sighed, gathering up the selected clothes. “You guys probably shouldn’t come with me, by the way. I don’t think Luke would be too pleased if all ten of us broke curfew in one night under his supervision. He has a job to keep.”</p><p>“Fair enough.” Evan shrugged. “Just tell them we asked about ‘em.” </p><p>“Will do.” Jaren smiled, heading back for what seemed like the billionth time that night.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/> <br/><em>“Do you think we should’ve been easier on him?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“I think we should’ve been easier on all of them.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“They’ll live.” Luke sighed as Jaren wandered in with the clothes in hand. “What were they thinking?”</p><p>“No idea.” He replied, setting the bundle on the nightstand in between the two beds. Luke must have been satisfied with their conditions, because now both David and Tyler were sound asleep, still quite pale, but less wet than they had been. Luke had also removed their shirts and socks, and recovered Tyler’s glasses from the lakeside, and they were now sitting by a heater to the side. </p><p>“Should I wake them up?” Jaren asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not gonna do them any good sitting in those damp pants for another hour.” Luke replied.</p><p>Jaren prodded Tyler’s chest, waiting for something. When he didn’t wake, Jaren tugged his ear impatiently, and Tyler sprung up with a cry.</p><p>“Not like that, kid. Be gentle.” Luke groaned, rubbing his nose bridge.</p><p>“Sorry.” Jaren muttered. “I brought spare pyjamas.” He said, handing Tyler his clothes.</p><p>“Never do that to me again.” Tyler huffed, taking the clothes. “Is David asleep?”</p><p>“Yeah, for now. He needs to change too so-“ Jaren moved over to give David a nudge when Tyler suddenly grabbed his wrist and shook his head. “Huh?”</p><p>“I don’t- I can’t face him right now. Let me change first, then wake him up. I get the feeling he’d rather not speak to me either.” Tyler sighed, meeting Jaren’s eyes with a somewhat remorseful look.</p><p>“O-Okay.” Jaren muttered. “Call us back in when you’re ready.” Tyler gave him a nod of thanks, and Luke ushered Jaren out of the cabin.</p><p>“So, David has a minor concussion, plus cold shock.” Luke announced, once they shut the door behind them. “And they both have a fever, which is why they’re acting all hormonal and shit.” Jaren gave Luke a nervous look, and Luke gave an equally awkward one in return. “Ah, you’re still not used to me talkin’ to ya all friendly? Most of the other counsellors aren’t usually this, uh, casual, y’know?”</p><p>“Something like that, yeah.” Jaren gave a dull chuckle. “Sorry, it’s been a weird night.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Luke muttered. “Did you tell the others?”</p><p>“Everyone in our cabin was awake, so yeah: they know.” Jaren laughed for real this time. “I snapped at them because they wouldn’t shut up, and I guess that was kind of uncalled for.”</p><p>“Or, it was completely understandable given your situation. I don’t blame you, kid. They’re annoying as shit, but you gotta love ‘em, eh?” Luke grinned.</p><p>“I suppose so.” Jaren said, gazing up at the stars. For some reason, only one name was bouncing around his head now. “John.”</p><p>“Hm? What about him?” Luke asked, looking down at Jaren, who blushed furiously and shook his head. “Heard you’ve got a thing for the guy.”</p><p>“Where- Where’d you hear that?” Jaren asked, hiding his face almost shamefully. </p><p>“Oh, word gets around. I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it, but I’m actually pretty tight with the guys in your cabin. Did you know I’m technically Jonathan’s only legal guardian?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” Jaren kicked a pebble on the ground, watching it roll into the woods. “I take it he told you?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s not very good at keeping secrets.” Luke smiled fondly, and Jaren could tell he thought a lot of the kid. “His parents are pieces of shit, it’s no wonder he relies so heavily on his friends.” Jaren hadn’t spent a lot of time with Jonathan but now he was curious. He did act quite childishly, but in an endearing way. He wondered what effect today’s happenings would have on not only him, but the rest of the group. </p><p>There was a tap on the window of the first-aid cabin’s door, and Tyler peeked out from between the curtains. “Can you losers stop gossiping and wake David up now?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He’s sweet. Too sweet. Constantly asking people if they’re okay and whatnot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I do that too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but you’re cute.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crushes and disagreements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tyler and David return to the cabin, and Brian and Scotty become pasta critics.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter took a week! Been updating other fics lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Cabin 2b. That’s two B-words: go!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Banana!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bus!”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The weekend dragged on, which usually would be a good thing, but not this time. It rained all day on Saturday, and Sunday was a free day. The Cabin spent their hours chatting quietly, practicing their pastimes (Brock was knitting so much, now half the cabin had new hats, not that they’d need them with the boiling temperatures they were getting) and making games out of everyday objects - Jonathan seemed to have a thing for games, because he managed to show Jaren no less than thirty-six in four hours.</p><p>And of course, word had gotten around to the other cabin about their little ‘incident’, so there were frequent visits from the members, the most common visitor being John, who spent almost every waking hour in their cabin. Of course, Jaren didn’t half-mind this, but at the same time it was mildly terrifying being so close to him all the time.</p><p>Tyler and David got back on Monday, and with them they brought news:</p><p>“So, in order to punish us for breaking curfew and such, the counsellors have moved ‘outdoor week’ to this week, and us two aren’t allowed to participate.” Tyler announced, gesturing to himself and David.</p><p>“What about me?” Jaren asked quietly.</p><p>“No, you’re good. You actually low-key saved our asses, so you won’t be punished.” David answered.</p><p>“They moved ‘outdoor week’ up? Okay.” Evan shrugged, seeming to roll with the flow, whatever exactly the flow was.</p><p>“‘Outdoor week’ is an annual thing, where we all go camping in tents and stuff for five days.” Brock explained. “The campground is over on the hill to the west of the lake-“</p><p>“Brock,” Marcel interrupted him. “No one automatically knows which way west is relative to the lake. That’s just you.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Brock muttered, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment. “W-Well, it’s over past the counsellors’ cabin.” </p><p>“Right.” Jaren replied. He still had no idea what hill they were talking about.</p><p>“Yeah, so you guys should get packing.” Tyler huffed, clearly not happy with his punishment.</p><p>“Yeah, okay!” Evan grinned. Talk about sympathetic.</p><p>“What should I pack?” Jaren asked Brock, once they had all split off into their own separate conversations.</p><p>“Clothes for five days. Nothing you’re fond of, because it will get pretty muddy up there.” He replied, getting ready to pack his own belongings. “You’ll need your hiking shoes - there’s a lot of hiking, and you’ll need your toothbrush, toothpaste and all that, and your sleeping bag.”</p><p>“So that’s why we brought those.” Jaren said, stuffing each item into the rucksack he brought. “Is the other cabin going?” </p><p>Brock paused for a second, thinking it over. “I don’t know, actually. They’ve never moved the week before.”</p><p>“Oh, okay. Do we all share one big tent?”</p><p>“Gosh, no! You’ve never been camping before, have you?” Brock laughed. Jaren shook his head timidly. “Tents are packed enough with two people, no way would we ever fit ten!”</p><p>“Oh, so we pair up?” Jaren was very much intrigued at the possibility of sharing a tent with a certain someone.</p><p>“Yeah.” Brock’s face fell from laughter to embarrassment in a matter of seconds, and he turned his face away from Jaren. “I admit, I forgot about that.”</p><p>“You hoping to be partnered with anyone?” Jaren grinned as Brock still refused to look at him.</p><p>“Maybe.” Brock huffed. “Maybe I am.” Jaren couldn’t help but notice a sneaky glance over in Brian’s direction. Brian looked half-annoyed, half-amused at something Tyler said, and didn’t seem to notice them. </p><p>“Alright.” Jaren giggled to himself. “You wanna share with the class?”</p><p>“Nope.” Brock declared flatly. “Unless you wanna share the reason you’re so interested in the other cabin?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck off.” Jaren laughed playfully. He supposed it didn’t need to be said directly, the secrets shared between the two. It was unspoken, but it was there. The bond between two friends.</p><p>They were to set off that afternoon, leaving David and Tyler all by themselves in the cabin. But before that, they all had one last lunch together.</p><p>“I swear, I’ll never have better mac n’ cheese. Never.” Brian declared, stuffing his face with the meal in front of him. Before Jaren thought he could see what Brock saw in Brian, but right now he wasn’t so sure.</p><p>“You put salt all over it, bro. Completely ruined.” Scotty argued, equally invested in his own dish. “It is fucking beautiful, otherwise.”</p><p>“I hope when you two grow old you can still bond over critiquing pasta-based dishes.” Evan giggled, the two glaring at him like he’d just insulted their only passion in life.</p><p>“It’s an art.” Scotty replied, picking up his apple juice and swirling it around like a rich snob would a champagne glass. He took a sip and added: “Bitch.”</p><p>“Le pasta connoisseurs, no?” Brian joked in a crappy french accent, getting a laugh from the table. “Tell ya what: when we hit sixty-nine I’ll text ya and we can go critique pasta together.”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan.” Scotty grinned, clinking their cups together. That was a nice thought: to be friends all the way to seventy. Jaren didn’t know how likely that was but he liked the thought of it anyway. </p><p>“God, it’s so warm in here.” Jonathan moaned, tugging at his t-shirt. “What’s the weather s’pposed to be like this week?”</p><p>“Hot.” Tyler replied in a flat tone. “Real fuckin’ hot. Hotter than today.”</p><p>“Oh, god.” Marcel groaned, his head falling sorrowfully into his hands. “We’re gonna be hiking in triple digit heat.”</p><p>“How- How long is the hike?” Jaren asked, glancing around the table.</p><p>“Too long.” Evan replied. “It’s fun but, in this heat? I dunno, man. Sounds like sweat-city.”</p><p>“I thought sweat-city was Brian playing video ga- Ow!” Anthony remarked, receiving a light punch from Brian. “Yeah, I deserved that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I wouldn’t be stuck here if it wasn’t for you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, but at least you’re stuck here with me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, guys!” Luke got up to the front of the crowd, calling for hush among the group. “Y’all better have put on sunscreen, I ain’t being responsible for anyone with sunburn.” </p><p>As it turns out, the other cabin were going camping as with them, but they would be setting up their own camp separate to Jaren’s group’s. Jaren was a tiny bit disappointed at first, but then Evan mentioned that they’d still be doing activities together and he perked up a bit.</p><p>The chatter resumed as Luke began to lead the campers into a more forest-y area. Brock was right, they were heading uphill.</p><p>“Well, it’s a big hill.” Brock said as they hiked on.</p><p>“I’d say it’s more of a small mountain.” Jonathan argued.</p><p>“Spell mountain.” Brian grinned. Jonathan glared at him and crossed his arms. </p><p>“M-O-U-N-T-A-I-N. Fuck you.”</p><p>The rest of the group seemed to find that hilarious, but Jaren didn’t get it. He had been feeling a little out of the loop with all the inside jokes being passed around. He walked behind the group a little, and someone else fell into step with him.</p><p>“Hey.” John smiled, walking ahead of his own group. “Are they telling inside jokes?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaren sighed. At least John got it. “You wouldn’t happen to know why Brian asked Delirious to spell ‘mountain’?”</p><p>“Ha.” John laughed, shaking his head. “Let’s just say, Delirious isn’t very good at Pictionary. If it makes you feel any better, my group are leaving me out as well.”</p><p>“Oh, how come?” Jaren felt incredibly guilty that that somehow made him happy. Uncomfortable sort of happy, but happy nonetheless.</p><p>“I dunno.” John shrugged. His face was flushed, and he was obviously lying, but if John didn’t want to tell Jaren then that was his decision, and Jaren wouldn’t push any further. “So uh, I guess I have to call you Smitty now?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Dumb nickname.” Jaren half-chuckled. “All because Brian couldn’t say ‘smitten’. I don’t think he has a right to make fun of Delirious after that one.”</p><p>“True.” John replied. “Speaking of smitten and Bri- er, Terroriser: what is up with him and Moo?”</p><p>“I know, right?” Jaren beamed up at John. “Oh, my god, dude. Those two are head-over-heels, I’m telling you!”</p><p>“Yeah! Dude, I was the only one who noticed! And no one believed me!” John laughed, watching Jaren’s eyes light up with each word. “Thank god I’m not the only one.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna interfere, but those two aren’t getting anywhere by themselves.” Jaren said, glancing over at the pair. Brian was poking fun at Brock for something, and Brock was blushing and refusing to make eye contact.</p><p>“Hm, I like what you’re saying.” John replied. “I mean, I don’t think we should get too up in their business, just nudge ‘em in the right direction, y’know?”</p><p>“Hey, you’re talking like you got a plan.” Jaren remarked, smirking mischievously at the other.</p><p>“I do indeed, but I can’t execute it. This is gonna be all you, baby.” John grinned back. “You’re gonna get them to share a tent.”</p><p>They moved out of the cover of the trees, and it began to get really hot. Without the protection of shade, the boys were completely exposed to the suns scorching rays, burning their skin. </p><p>“God, it’s boiling out here.” Jaren huffed. “So how do I get them in a tent together?”</p><p>“We make sure it’s their only option. So Basically- God this is so weird, can I just say their first names?” John complained. Jaren shrugged, he didn’t really care. “Alright, so Marcel and Scotty literally always share, so they aren’t a problem. The most likely situation is Evan and Jonathan sharing, since they hang out the most. Therefore it would make the most sense to ask Anthony if he would room with you. You don’t mind, right?”</p><p>“Not at all.” Jaren smiled. Thinking about it, John was right. It would make the most sense to pair up with Anthony. Plus Anthony was an absolute riot. “Any other variables we’re forgetting?”</p><p>And as if the gods were eavesdropping on them, they heard a shout from the group in front of them.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll share with Brian then!” Marcel declared, glaring at Scotty, who looked even more offended than he had at lunch.</p><p>“Fuckin’ fine! I don’t care anyway!” Scotty huffed. He was trying to look mad, but it was obvious he was on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” John mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, fuck.” Jaren agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“I hate how you always do this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You tease me and flirt with me all the time and expect me to just live with it! It’s infuriating!”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine’s Day! Hope y’all are a little less lonely than me today :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hiking and mealworms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaren and John compose a scheme. Luke makes Jaren and Evan gather worms.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning: this chapter involves a lot of talk about worms</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“It’s funny; I always thought you and I wouldn’t get along.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How come?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“‘Cause you’re an annoying little rat.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The rest of the journey up to the campsite was spent singing Boy Scout songs and ignoring the tension between a certain two campers.</p><p>“This is fuckin’ ridiculous.” Brian muttered, as the group sang a hearty chorus of ‘The Moose Song’.</p><p>“What did they fight about?” Jaren asked, his eyes darting back and forth between the two boys, who were staying as far away from each other as possible, though the path wasn’t that wide, so they kept scraping their ankles on the thistles that lined the dirt track.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t remember. I can barely think with these morons singin’ about FRED THE MOOSE AND HIS FUCKING JUICE. SHUT THE FUCK UP.” No one really paid attention to Brian, but a few gave a little snicker at his comment. “Anyway, it was over some remark Scotty made about Marcel being clingy, and then it sort of escalated from there. If you ask me, it’s actually because their both secretly crushing on each other, and neither wants to admit it. Talk about clueless.”</p><p>Jaren almost laughed out loud, but bit his tongue and held it back. “Uh, yeah. Talk about it. Listen, is there any chance of them oh, I dunno, making up in the next-“ Jaren glanced down at his watch. “-six hours?”</p><p>Brian scoffed, chuckling a little. “Yeah, no. Scotty holds a mean grudge. He’s still mad at Deluxe for fucking him over in the three-legged race four years ago. As for Marcel, he’s too stubborn to admit he overreacted. That being said, the two are basically the same person, so that applies to both of them, really. And now they’ve dragged me into their mess! It’s- it’s not like I mind who I share a tent with, but it’s still my choice, man!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Jaren nodded. “Thanks, man.”</p><p>Brian raised his eyebrow suspiciously. “Uh, you’re welcome? What are you up to?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Jaren promptly scooted away from Brian, ready to relay this info to John. Making sure no one else was listening in, he told him everything Brian did.</p><p>“That sounds about right.” John muttered. “Maybe we can use this.”</p><p>“How do you mean?” Jaren asked, staring up at him. God, John was really smart and pretty.</p><p>“If Brian wants to share with Brock, then it’s really quite simple: we keep egging on Brian until he gets the balls to tell Marcel and Scotty to get over themselves.” John shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“I- I’m confused.” Jaren replied. “So we convince Brian that he has to stand up to Marcel and Scotty, and then he and Brock share a tent? How does that work?”</p><p>“Okay,” John began. Jaren could tell he was about to go on a long-winded rant about his elaborate plan and he was all for it. He loved hearing John talk, which was strange because usually he liked to be the one talking rather than listening. “So Brian acts all tough and high-and-mighty and shit, but in reality he’d scream if a fly landed on him, which is why he didn’t object when Marcel said they would share a tent even though he clearly wanted to. So if we convince him that he actually has the confidence he says he does - in other words: boost the fuck out of his ego - then he’ll realise that if he wants to share a tent with his crush then he has to man up and say what he wants. Get it?”</p><p>Jaren blinked. Then he nodded. He got the gist of the plan, and that was enough. All he needed to do was let Brian believe they all worship the ground he walks on, which wasn’t hard to do. Brian’s vanity was one of his most defining features, after all.</p><p>“Should I do it now?” Jaren asked, glancing at Brian who was now joking around with Evan. </p><p>“No, no.” John replied, glancing around. “Wait until we get started with the camp setup. Less ears.” </p><p>“So,” Jaren paused, trying to think of something else to talk about. “What do you think Tyler and David are doing right now?”</p><p>“Cleaning the cabin as punishment.” John replied. “Or making out. Depending on wether or not they’re being supervised.”</p><p>Jaren snickered, which made John laugh too, and soon they were full-on cackling. The group was now swaying into a steady chorus of a song Jonathan had written himself called ‘Oh, Teddy Bear’ which was sung to the tune of ‘Oh, Christmas Tree.’ The laughter of the pair was not amiss among the singing, as the boys were all giggling as well, though it was because Brian kept telling them how shit they were at singing. This led to a ‘belt-off’, in which they would go around both groups rating everyone’s singing voice out of ten. To spare people’s dignity, participation was not mandatory, but that did not deter most from joining in even if they knew they couldn’t sing.</p><p>“Well, you’re a two at best.” Brian deduced, gesturing to Jonathan, who just giggled and gave a shrug that said ‘I know.’ “Which puts you at the bottom of the leaderboard.”</p><p>“You gave Puffer minus points for existing.” Evan pointed out, attempting to spare his friend at least some embarrassment.</p><p>“Yeah, but I was kidding.” Brian replied, waving it off. Puffer fist-pumped the air triumphantly. “Anyway, we have a clear winner.”</p><p>“Who is it?” Anthony asked. Though he didn’t participate, he was still curious.</p><p>“Dooo. Obviously.” Brian scoffed quite matter-of-factly. The was a murmur of agreement among everyone. “I mean, I gave him a fifty out of ten. No one’s beating that. Not even Nogla, and he’s not even here right now.”</p><p>“Actually, I would like to request another 19 points be added to my score.” Dooo remarked. </p><p>Brian scrunched his nose up. “Then it would be- Oh.” He glared at Dooo disapprovingly. “Reallllyyy mature.”</p><p>“Mhm.” Dooo smirked, triumphantly high-fiving McNasty. </p><p>“My group are a bunch of twelve-year-olds.” Blarg sighed.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>“I’m not apologising.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I never said you had to. Just, at least try to see things through his eyes.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
By the time they reached their campsite, everyone was too hot to even speak. The water they’d brought to drink on the way up had since been emptied over their heads, which had proved to be a pretty terrible idea, as it didn’t help them much in the long run.</p><p>Now they were sitting on the dry grass on a flat part of the trail to the top of the hill, waiting for instruction from their supervisor, Luke, who had gone to take the other group to their campsite.</p><p>“It’s so fucking hot!” Jonathan whined, rolling around in the grass. He sneezed and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on a rock nearby.</p><p>“Don’t you have hayfever, Jon?” Brock sighed, already fishing around in his backpack for something. Jonathan nodded. “Here, my sister has hayfever too.” Brock said, handing him a cream of some sort.</p><p>“Thanks.” Jonathan mumbled, accepting it gratefully.</p><p>“Damnit, Jonathan. Can’t leave you for five seconds.” Luke huffed, returning to the group. “Right, well it’s time y’all started to get set up. You’re all gonna pair off to do your assigned tasks, then we’ll set up the tents and get a campfire going, capiche?”</p><p>“What’re the tasks?” Evan asked, raising his hand.</p><p>“Glad you asked.” Luke said. “Evan, you and Jaren are gonna go get the worms. Anthony and Brian are gonna go get firewood. Marcel and Brock are gonna unpack all the poles and ropes for the tents, and Scotty and Jonathan are gonna cook dinner for those of you who don’t want worms.”</p><p>“W- Worms?” Jaren mouthed to Evan. Evan just grinned and winked at him. Jaren shuddered. Was Luke implying that they were gonna eat worms? He didn’t know if he could stomach that.</p><p>“Well, get to it then!” Luke announced, clapping his hands impatiently. </p><p>Evan waved Jaren over, gesturing down the hill, towards a small stream. There were more trees here, so it was a little less hot. Evan said nothing as they trekked through the woods, but every so often he giggled a little, hopping over rocks and roots as Jaren struggled to keep up being unfamiliar with the terrain.</p><p>“Evan? Where are we going? And what did he mean by worms?” Jaren asked after a few minutes of this.</p><p>“Worm-hunting.” Evan said simply. </p><p>“That doesn’t explain much.” Jaren replied. Evan reached the stream and hopped it with ease, crouching down on the other side. Jaren took one glance at the stream, before deciding that if he did get wet, at least he’d be cooler. He backed up before taking a run at it and just barely reaching the other bank. He wobbled on his left foot for a bit, before face-planting into the grass beside Evan. Evan giggled again.</p><p>“Can you tell me what we’re doing now?” Jaren asked, kneeling down beside Evan.</p><p>“Which way is this stream going?” Evan mumbled.</p><p>“I- I don’t know, man.” Jaren sighed. “What does that have to do with the worms?”</p><p>“There’s a fallen tree around here somewhere.” Evan answered, hopping up and strolling downstream. Jaren reluctantly followed. Jaren didn’t know what it was, but he got the feeling Evan knew what he was doing.</p><p>Sure enough, they came across a fallen tree, bridging between the two banks. Jaren wondered why they didn’t use this to cross over if Evan knew it was here.</p><p>“Here.” Evan declared, getting down to examine the tree closely. Jaren just watched in confusion as Evan did whatever it was he was doing. “Worms.”</p><p>“...Right?”</p><p>“Mealworms specifically.” Evan continued. “Fry ‘em up and eat ‘em. They taste like hazelnuts. Tyler likes ‘em.”</p><p>“...What the fuck are you talking about?” Jaren muttered, squatting down beside Evan. Thousands of wriggly yellow creatures squirmed around the roots of the tree. Evan seemed fascinated by them, whereas Jaren was very close to throwing up. “Gross.”</p><p>Evan whipped out a plastic bag, and began stuffing a handful of the worms into it. “They’re nutritious.” </p><p>“They’re disgusting.” Jaren argued. </p><p>“You won’t be saying that once you’ve tried one.” Evan grinned. Once he had a decent amount of worms in the bag, he zipped it up and started heading back to the camp. Jaren’s stomach churned wildly. “Can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Uh... go for it.” Jaren muttered, unable to take his eyes off the bag that kept wiggling. Just in case the worms burst out and got near him. Gross.</p><p>“What’s bothering you?” Evan smiled.</p><p>“Oh.” Jaren paused, thinking about his answer. “I dunno. I guess I’m kinda worried about Tyler.”</p><p>“Hm, me too.” Evan hummed. “He’s still adjusting to having new family. Give him time.”</p><p>“I- Okay.” Jaren mumbled. “Why did you ask?”</p><p>“Why not? We’re friends.” Evan answered. “Plus, you’re smart. You know what’s bothering everyone, I can tell.”</p><p>Jaren thought about that. Did he? He had been told before that he was quite observant. But there was a lot of stuff he didn’t notice. There was so much he missed.</p><p>“Hey, don’t blame yourself for stuff that literally couldn’t have been your fault.” Evan smiled. Jaren just stared at him with wide eyes. “Takes an observer to know an observer.”</p><p>“Okay.” Jaren replied, twiddling his thumbs. The bad of worms was really throwing him off this whole deep and meaningful conversation.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<em>“Evan said you liked worms?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t listen to him, it’s all bullshit. Little rat.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conversation and confidence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan prepared the worms, and Jaren finally gets Brian to man up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: MORE WORMS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You really have a knack for knowing what your friends are thinking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What can I say? I’m just such a good friend.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>It didn’t take long to get back to the campsite which Jaren was extremely thankful for, since the ever-wriggling bag of mealworms clutched in Evan’s hand showed no sign of stilling.</p><p>When they arrived back, Jonathan and Scotty were standing by a small grill, cooking something atop it. They had their backs turned to them, however Scotty had chosen that exact moment to glance behind them - big mistake.</p><p>Scotty shrieked. “Get those fucking things out of here!”</p><p>“Relax,” Evan told him. “They’re only worms. They don’t even have limbs, so they can’t hurt you.” Evan waved the bag in front of Scotty’s face, and Scotty paled completely. He, like Jaren, did not like the worms at all.</p><p>Jonathan giggled, flipping over what Jaren now saw were burgers. Better than worms by a long shot.</p><p>“Where’s the frying pan?” Evan asked, fishing around in one of the bags laying around.</p><p>“I think Luke packed it.” Jonathan answered.</p><p>“Keep that bag away from my shit and me!” Scotty whined, trying to hook his bag’s straps with his foot and drag it away.</p><p>Evan eventually found his frying pan, placing it on the grill next to the burgers.</p><p>“No! No, no, no!” Scotty exclaimed, pushing Jonathan away from the grill and snatching the spatula from him. “You are not frying worms next to our burgers! Fuck off!”</p><p>“I have to wash them first anyway.” Evan replied, producing a sieve from the same bag and prancing away to wash them, however he was gonna manage that.</p><p>“What is up with Evan and worms?” Jaren asked, sitting down on a rock nearby. The sun was starting to set, leaving the sky to go a lovely tangerine-grapefruit colour. Jaren always preferred to compare the sky to fruit; it just made things a lot easier.</p><p>“Usually he and Tyler get really excited about the worms, but Tyler’s not here, so I guess he’s coping.” Scotty answered, taking charge of the burgers. Jonathan folded his arms and pouted.</p><p>“Yeah, I dunno. Evan’s been weird lately, but so has everyone else. Even Luke’s been acting off. I don’t get it.” He huffed, plopping down beside Jaren.</p><p>“You guys could help, y’know? Instead of sitting on your butts.” Brock called. He was a little ways away, pulling canvas and tent poles out of a bag, with the assistance of Marcel, who didn’t look happy, to say the least.</p><p>“Yeah, alright.” Jonathan groaned, getting up to go help. Jaren followed hastily, but regretted it immediately when his stomach began to churn, remembering those dreaded worms.</p><p>“Ah, I see you get worm-sick too.” Brock sighed. “Happens to a few of us. But we’re the fortunate ones. No worms for us.” Brock said, shooting Jaren a wink. Jaren ignored it and powered through, ambling over to help Jonathan organise some of the poles.</p><p>“Hey, bitches! Guess who’s back with the firewood!” Anthony sang, returning to camp with Brian in tow. They each had huge bundles of dry sticks cradled in their arms, strolling past the camp to where Luke was setting up his own tent in between the two campsites.</p><p>“Oh, great. The worms.” Brian muttered, following close behind Anthony. Brock shot him a sympathetic smile, which seemed to brighten his mood a little.</p><p>Eventually Scotty finished his burgers, placing them all in neat little buns on a plate far away from Evan, who had now taken over the grill to fry his worms. It occurred to Jaren now that he was literally frying them alive. Ugh.</p><p>“If worms could scream, we wouldn’t be able to hear ourselves think right now.” Jonathan declared, once they’d finished unpacking the tents.</p><p>“Thanks Jon, but we don’t need the commentary.” Brian huffed. Apparently, you either loved the worms, or you hated the worms. There was no in between.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I can never tell what you’re thinking.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s my secret: I don’t think, I just do.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Jaren was starting to wonder if he was slipping into worm-induced madness.</p><p>The mealworms - which were a creamy yellow colour before - had now turned a crisp caramel brown, and almost looked appetising. Almost.</p><p>Scotty had covered his burgers with tinfoil to keep them warm, and was now talking to Anthony about something. Unlike Marcel, he seemed perfectly content, and not at all upset. Jaren didn’t buy it, personally, but Anthony seemed to. Either that or he was just pretending along. </p><p>Jaren glanced over to Brian. He was alone. Perfect.</p><p>Jaren tried his best to subtly slide over to him. He was relaxing under a tree, exhausted from carrying all that firewood and trying to avoid the sun, which despite setting slowly, was still beating down hard. </p><p>“Hey, Brian.” Jaren muttered, setting himself down beside the other. </p><p>“What’s up?” Brian said, sitting up a little to talk to him.</p><p>“Jonathan has been saying everyone’s been acting funny, and I can’t help but agree. I know I haven’t been here a long time, but shit’s been whack, man.” </p><p>Brian peeked his good eye open at him, the electric blue iris practically glaring at him, though Brian’s intentions did not seem hostile.</p><p>“Hm, I get what you’re sayin’.” Brian nodded. “I think everything’s kinda weird without John. No offence.”</p><p>“Why would I take offence to that?” Jaren asked.</p><p>“I dunno. You did take his place, kinda.” Brian shrugged. “Anyway, John was a pretty good balance for the chaos. He’s calm and stuff. The others are not, ‘cept maybe Brock.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaren agreed. This was his opportunity. He had to take it. “Do you remember when you helped me do the jump?”</p><p>“‘Course. T’was only a few days ago, sure.” </p><p>“So, you remember when you told me you liked someone-“ Brian slammed a hand over Jaren’s mouth, glancing around anxiously. </p><p>“Sorry, but you can NOT talk about that so loud.” Brian hissed, removing his hand. “Okay, say it again, but quieter.</p><p>“Sorry.” Jaren whispered. “Well, you said you liked someone; I think I know who it is.”</p><p>Brian’s eyes both widened, the scars on his right eye stretching themselves red. “You, uh... You do?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s obvious. But with the way this group functions, I can more or less guarantee that me and John are the only ones who do.” Jaren replied, still keeping a hushed tone.</p><p>“Ah. Right.” Brian groaned into his hands, cheeks flushed. “Do me a favour-“</p><p>“I’m not gonna tell anyone.” Jaren laughed, shaking his head. “But just so we’re clear,” he picked up a stick and scratched ‘Brock’ into the dirt. “It’s him, right?”</p><p>Brian nodded, scuffing up the dirt with his shoe. “Yeah, you guessed it.”</p><p>“I take it you’re mad at Marcel then?”</p><p>“Uh, no? Why would I be?” Brian asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Oh, just ‘cause I know you were hoping to share a tent with a certain someone else.” Jaren smirked. He might have been planting the seeds of destruction, but he was also planting the seeds of romance. Like Cupid, if Cupid was a seventeen-year-old boy with mommy issues.</p><p>“I- Yeah, okay. Maybe.” Brian sighed defeatedly. “Maybe I am a little mad at Marcel, but hey, Scotty’s not off the hook either.”</p><p>“I know I asked you this before, but are sure you don’t know why they’re fighting?” That would be extremely useful information to have, so then he could help the pair see that they were being unreasonably hostile to each other.</p><p>“I don’t, sorry.” Brian shook his head. “They’ve been doing this a lot lately.”</p><p>“When’d it start? Like, just this year?” Jaren poked further.</p><p>“No, no. We all talk outside of camp - online and stuff.” Brian began. “Scotty and Tyler, however, go to the same school, and therefore hang out in person a lot. Though, I suppose you knew that, being Tyler’s step-brother and all.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t.” Jaren clarified. “Tyler doesn’t really like me. He tries to avoid me as much as possible.”</p><p>“I see.” Brian muttered. His tone was calm, but his eyes said he was gonna have a stern word with Tyler when he saw him next. Jaren shuddered at the thought. “Well, Scotty and Tyler dated for a year, as I’m sure you’ve heard, and uh... Marcel was not happy about that. Come to think of it, neither was David, but we didn’t really know he had a thing for Tyler back then.</p><p>“Anyway, he and Scotty stopped talking for a while, but eventually got tired of fighting. About a month later, Scotty and Tyler broke up and stayed friends. Then, Marcel started to get mad at Scotty for little things. At first, Scotty was upset but, I guess he got used to it. I dunno if he cares anymore.” Brian finished, gesturing over to a completely unfazed Scotty. </p><p>“So make him care! It’s your life, man! You want to share a tent with someone you really like? Fuckin’ go for it! Don’t let those two idiots hold you back!” Jaren told him, giving him a light punch on the arm. Brian stared at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth to say something.</p><p>But just then, Luke returned, pleased with the level of efficiency from the campers despite being down two group members. </p><p>“Y’all ready to start settin’ up tents?” He asked. The group nodded and stood up, all gathering near the tents. Brian shot Jaren a look, to which Jaren responded with a thumbs up and smirk.</p><p>Brian took Marcel aside as the others began dragging the tent equipment over to their allocated spots. Jonathan was threatening people with the mallet and Evan, his tent-mate, was complaining about having to pause his cooking. Anthony was cracking jokes to Scotty, who would’ve usually laughed loud and shrill, but now just chuckled politely. Maybe the fight was affecting him.</p><p>Jaren began slotting the poles together, creating three archways that would hold the tent up. He began laying out the canvas, peeking over to Marcel and Brian every so often. It seemed to be going well - no one was yelling. Yet.</p><p>Eventually - long after Jaren had grown bored of trying to read their lips - the two returned, Brian shuffling up to Brock awkwardly. Jaren tried his best to eavesdrop, which wasn’t actually that hard, consider they were about five feet away from him. </p><p>“So, I was wondering,” Brian began, trying his best to appear casual by picking up a tent pole. “Maybe, we could share a tent?” </p><p>Christ, Brian. You’re not asking him to prom, or to marry you for that matter, you don’t need to act like it’s a fucking proposal. Jaren rolled his eyes fondly; so dramatic.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t see why not.” Brock smiled back. “You’re putting that pole in the wrong place, by the way. The longer ones go in the middle.”</p><p>“Right.” Brian blushed. Jaren shot him a wink, and this time Brian rolled his eyes at him. </p><p>A few minutes later, Brian got Jaren alone again and told him what happened:</p><p>“So I was right.” Brian started.</p><p>“‘About what?”</p><p>“‘Bout everything. Marcel has it bad for Scotty, he just doesn’t know how to handle it.” Brian explained. “Man, I fuckin’ owe you big time.”</p><p>“For what?” Jaren asked.</p><p>“For the confidence boost. Everyone thinks I have enough courage already, but I actually- I actually don’t.” Brian laughed nervously. “I guess it’s a thing about my pride, but uh, for once I’m glad ye could see through me. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, no problem.” Jaren replied. “Evan says I have a kind of knack for it.”</p><p>“Ah, so does Evan, the rat.” Brian huffed. “He’s been teachin’ ye his rat ways, huh? Well, you helped me out big-time, man. Let me know if there’s anything I can ever do for ya, ‘kay?” </p><p>Jaren nodded, and with that, Brian headed off to finish setting up his tent. Crisis officially averted. Jaren would have some good news for John when he saw him next.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Remember all those fights we had?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Water under the bridge, man. I fucking love you.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow! Been a hot second huh? Catching up on a few things for school, as well as drafting up plans for another story after this one, if you guys would like to see that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Campfires and s’mores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys settle down at the campfire. Jaren tries new foods.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof, slow update but hopefully worth it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Shut up!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? You gonna cry about it?”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Luke called, herding the campers to the circle of stones he’d set up. The gang had managed to get their tents pitched and now met with the other group somewhere halfway between their campsite and their own, where Luke had pitched his tent. In front of the tent was a circle of big-ish stones surrounding a patch of charred black grass. Evidently, this is where they would have their campfires every year. “So, Brian, Anthony, Matt and Eric have all gathered firewood for you guys, so all y’all have to do is light it. Whoever gets a fire going first gets first dibs on s’mores.”</p><p>“You ever had s’mores?” Jonathan asked, taking one of the flint and steels Luke was handing out to the campers. Jaren shook his head no. “Oh, they’re awesome. Not for everybody, but I like ‘em.”</p><p>“Marshmallow, chocolate and graham crackers, right?” Jaren muttered, settling beside Jonathan around the stone circle. He pushed the piece of steel against the flint stone, trying to create a spark from the friction. “They sound nice, though I’d be worried I’d drop my marshmallow.”</p><p>“You gotta turn it, otherwise it’ll burn.” Jon nodded wistfully. He had produced a few spark from his own rock, but none of them caught onto the sticks. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, no!” McNasty groaned. “I had it, man!” </p><p>“I used to be a Boy Scout. This shouldn’t be so hard.” Brian mumbled.</p><p>“I had a lighter, but no, we have to make fires with rocks instead.” John huffed.</p><p>“You had a lighter?”</p><p>“I GOT IT!” Marcel crouched down, cupping the tiny flame with his hands and gently blowing on it so it wouldn’t go out. </p><p>“That’s not fair, he’s not facing the wind!” Dooo whined, folding his arms and pouting.</p><p>“Sounds like somebody is J-E-A-L-O-U-S!” Marcel cheered, springing up when his flame began to spread. The fire was taking shape now, and anyone who was facing the wind had to cover their faces to avoid breathing in the smoke.</p><p>The sun had fully set now, and the orange glow illuminated each of their faces in a warm, bright glow. Scotty and Evan had left and returned shortly with their food, Scotty keeping his distance from the other and eyeing the worms disgustedly.</p><p>John shuffled over to Jaren, nudging his arm gently. Jaren peered up curiously at the other, and nearly fucking melted right there and then. His face, against the vibrant colours of the crackling fire was nothing short of stunning. If Jaren wasn’t sure about his feelings for John before, he sure as hell was now.</p><p>“You gonna try a worm? They’re not bad.” John giggled, watching Jaren’s face twist from admiration to confusion.</p><p>“What is it with you people and worms?” Jaren muttered. The two had taken a seat on one of the logs around the fire, surround by their friends who were all laughing and chatting away. Evan was going around offering people worms. Jonathan was threatening to chase Scotty with a worm, who scream every time one of the creatures came near him.</p><p>But Jaren wasn’t concerned with that. He was more concerned with the distance between his and John’s shoulders, which was currently nonexistent. Jaren could feel the goosebumps along his own skin press against John’s own. John didn’t seem to mind, but Jaren was two seconds away from spontaneously combusting.</p><p>When I first met you-“</p><p>“-You didn’t like me. I know.” Jaren finished, feeling a sting in his chest.</p><p>“No, no. I was enchanted.” John corrected, shooting Jaren a radiant smile.</p><p>The plate of worms came round to them, and John grinned as he picked one up and crunched on it mercilessly. Jaren cringed and gingerly took one. He gulped, staring it down as if it would get more appetising the longer he looked at it. It didn’t. </p><p>John was looking at him expectantly, and even Evan was waiting for him to eat it before moving on. Jaren quickly popped it in his mouth, chewing it briefly before swallowing it. </p><p>“Ew.” It tasted surprisingly savoury. He thought it would have tasted a bit more... worm-like. Whatever worms were supposed to taste like anyway.</p><p>“It’s not for everyone.” John shrugged. He cracked open his cola, holding it out to cheers against Jaren’s. He did so, taking a long sip of it to try and rid his mouth of the experience. It was no contest: Scott’s burgers tasted way better.</p><p>“The operation was a success.” Jaren hummed. John beamed at him, fist pumping the air. </p><p>“Yes! Thank god.” He laughed. Jaren admired how much John seemed to care for his friends. “Are Marcel and Scotty still fighting?”</p><p>“Think so.” Jaren replied. “Brian said they were fighting a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah.” John shrugged. “They uh, they can never get the timing right.” Jaren furrowed his brow. What did that mean? John noticed and prepared to launch into another of his long rants. </p><p>But, Luke had brought out the s’more supplies, and the words seemed to die on his tongue. </p><p>“Oh, you’ll love s’mores.” John smiled. “C’mon, let’s get some sticks and marshmallows.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I bet they’re eating s’mores right now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucky motherfuckers.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>“You’re not turning it enough. You’re gonna burn that side.” John muttered, leaning over Jaren’s arms to twist the stick for him. The marshmallow was barely brown. He was doing this on purpose.</p><p>“Hey, don’t harsh my ‘mallow’.” Jaren grinned. There was a collective groan from almost everyone there, except Brock, who was hysterical with laughter. “Wow, tough crowd.”</p><p>“I’ve been saying that for years now.” Brock nodded as his laughter faded and he relaxed by leaning his head on Brian’s shoulder. Jaren shot him a look, to which Brian responded by gesturing to him and John, who were in a similar situation.</p><p>The general chatter of the group resumed, and John glanced at Jaren curiously. “Who’d you end up sharing with? For uh, for the tents.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jaren pondered for a second. “I don’t think we ever figured that out. Whatever, we’ll do it later. What about you?”</p><p>“Ah, I got stuck with Puffer.” John smirked as Puffer gave an indignant cry in response.</p><p>“HEY! The hell you mean you ‘got stuck with me’?!” He whined.</p><p>“Suppose Puffer’s not the worst roommate, but still, not my first choice.” John said, if only to antagonise Puffer more.</p><p>“Puffer’s a weird name; how’d that happen?” Jaren asked.</p><p>“Long story short: I have three older brothers and a seafood allergy. They’re all too old for camp now, but the nickname stuck I guess.”</p><p>“Damn, that sucks.” John sighed. “How’ve I never asked you that before?” </p><p>“I dunno, John. Same reason I don’t ask you how you’re called Kryoz.” Puffer snapped back. Jaren glanced at John, who just shook his head and looked away. Jaren decided not to ask.</p><p>“So um,” Jaren squished his marshmallow between the chocolate-covered crackers. “Never tried one of these before.”</p><p>“You’re doing it all wrong.” Jonathan declared. “You’re squishing it too much. Takes away from the fluffy gooey-ness.”</p><p>“Jon really liked s’mores.” Evan nodded. “Almost as much as I like worms.”</p><p>“Gross.” Jaren groaned. He bit into the s’more, the warm marshmallow mixing perfectly with the crunch of the biscuit in his mouth. “Mmm, dats tho good.” He smiled, mouth still full.</p><p>“Better than the worms?” Evan asked hopefully.</p><p>“No, Evan. Not at all.” Jaren replied as Evan fake-pouted and flipped him off. </p><p>“Aw, shit.” John groaned. He had been concentrating on other things and his marshmallow had melted right off the stick. “Damnit, man.”</p><p>“Here.” Jaren snapped the rest of his s’more in half, giving a piece to John. </p><p>“Thanks, man.” John smiled. “On three?”</p><p>“Race ya!” Jaren grinned. “Two, three, go!”</p><p>“Bets on Jaren!” Brian called. </p><p>“What’cha bettin’, Brian?” Evan smirked.</p><p>“My own s’more.” Brian answered confidently. </p><p>“You’re welcome, Vanoss.” John smiled as he finished his half of the s’more.</p><p>“Fuck! Sorry Brian.” Jaren sighed. Brian simply groaned and handed over his own to which Evan cackled maniacally.</p><p>“Alright, guys! I think we’ll call it a night there!” Luke announced. The fire was beginning to die out, and there were a few yawns exchanged from the campers. “Everyone know who your tent-buddy is?”</p><p>“See ya, Jaren.” John muttered, heading back the way his group had pitched their tents.</p><p>“See ya.” Jaren smiled softly. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see Marcel standing behind him with an awkward sort of smile. </p><p>“Hey, so, you wanna partner up?” He asked. He seemed exhausted, not just physically. “Y-You don’t have to, I was just-“</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Jaren beamed. Marcel gave a sigh of relief and gave him a small salute as he headed back towards the camp. Jaren turned back to say one last goodbye to John, but he’d already left. Jaren couldn’t help but smile to himself, thinking of the last hour, settling one thing in his mind: He had a crush on Kryoz.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“I think it was at that moment I decided.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I think I knew it all along.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit: I just finished the Alpha Betas pilot, I’m so happy they made a ‘grundle’ reference. That shit was hilarious! It looks really good and I can’t wait for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Popsicles and showers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaren sucks at capture the flag, and the boys return to camp.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yall I was halfway through the outline for this chapter when they streamed ctf on the purge smp and I was shocked to say the least, haha!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Uh, why’s it sizzling like that?!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quick, get away from it!”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was four days into outdoor week now, and Jaren was having a blast. Currently, they were playing capture the flag, a game which only Brock had objections to.</p><p>Jaren was sitting behind a tree with the other team’s blue flag clutched in his hands. The red fabric he’d tucked into his shorts had yet to be removed, and he’d managed to collect two blue tags, taking both Grizzy and Soup out of the game. </p><p>Marcel whizzed past, shooting him a thumbs up as he went. The two had become closer as they shared a tent together, and Jaren has come to find Marcel was a lot more joyful and organised when he wasn’t arguing with Scott.</p><p>Speaking of Scott, he had tackled John to the ground, trying to pry their flag from the opposition’s grip. Brian was helping, trying to take his tag, and Brock was distracting his view from Jaren. </p><p>Evan was running around with Marcel, swiping tags from other players. Jonathan and Anthony cheered from the sidelines, having been caught earlier in the game.</p><p>Jaren sighed, thankful for his cover. They had decided to play in the forest to the make the game more interesting. The fight had moved further into the trees, and now became muffled background noise to Jaren. If they could just get their own flag back to their base, they’d be golden.</p><p>There was a sudden crash above Jaren, and McNasty landed, ass-first on the ground into front of Jaren. Both campers stood up in surprise, before McNasty seemed to realise the stakes, and Jaren took off running.</p><p>“Get back here, Smitty! That flag is mine!” McNasty yelled.</p><p>“Nuh-uh! Finders keepers!” Jaren retorted, swerving trough the trees to try and shake him. “Help! I’ve got a mad bitch on my tail!”</p><p>Jaren’s tag was dangling dangerously close to McNasty’s fingers, so he took a sharp left and collided with another camper. Unfortunately, it happened to be Speedy, and before he knew it Jaren wasn’t holding the flag anymore.</p><p>“Nice! Good job, Speedy!” Deluxe called, guarding his friend’s right side while McNasty ran along the left. Jaren was in pursuit, but he had small legs and he wasn’t very fast. </p><p>“This isn’t fair! If Tyler were here he would have caught you!” Jaren yelled. </p><p>“Oh, we know!” Deluxe remarked smugly. “In all fairness, we did make two of our own players sit out for the game.”</p><p>“Unfortunately for you, those players were Sidearms and Dooo, so it’s not much of a handicap! If anything, it gives us better odds!” Speedy grinned.</p><p>“Fuck you guys!” A distant voice called. Probably Side or Dooo.</p><p>They took a right and raced towards the blue team’s base. Alongside them was Puffer and Blarg, holding the red flag. Brian and Scotty were giving chase, and Brock was nowhere to be seen. Even Evan, Marcel and John had disappeared. </p><p>“C’mon! Almost got it!” Brian huffed, trying to snatch the other team’s tags. “We’re the only ones left, we have to win this!” He told Jaren.</p><p>“I gotchu Speedy!” Deluxe yelled, tackling Brian to the ground. Brian yelped as Deluxe grabbed his tag and held it up triumphantly. Scotty groaned and reached for Blarg’s, only to have Puffer swoop in from the side and steal his.</p><p>As they reached the blue base, McNasty turned around just to steal Jaren’s tag and claim victory for their team. The forest erupted into cheers and sighs from the two teams. </p><p>“So close, man.” Evan groaned, despite his indifferent smile. “There’s always next time, but if Tyler and David were here we would have won that for sure.”</p><p>“I miss them.” Brian whined, panting from the heat. “And I miss Ireland; It never got this hot back home.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s fuckin’ boiling out.” Marcel huffed. “It’s a good thing Luke promised popsicles after this, otherwise I think I’d melt.”</p><p>“We should go find him before they melt.” Jonathan giggled. There were a few mumbles of agreement, and they all headed back to the campsite, the other team a little ways behind them.</p><p>“Hey, guys!” Luke grinned, leaning against a large cooler. “Y’all ready for some frozen treats?”</p><p>“Yessir!” Scotty exclaimed, racing over to the cooler with the others. Luke flicked it open and reveal the vast array of popsicles inside.</p><p>“Dibs on cola!”</p><p>“There’s enough cola for everyone, dumbass, you don’t have to call dibs.”</p><p>“Is this raspberry? Ew.”</p><p>Jaren stood back, waiting for everyone else to take their pick before selecting a blue one from the assortment. He went to go sit in the shade with the others when a hand tugged the hem of his shirt. Scotty stood beside him, with a brown popsicle in one hand and Jaren’s shirt in the other.</p><p>“Can- Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” He whispered. Jaren nodded, taking a glance over at the others who didn’t seem to notice their absence from whatever conversation they were having now. </p><p>“Uh, sure.” Jaren nodded. Scotty took him over to a patch of shade further into the woods, sitting down next to him and sucking on his cola-flavoured dessert for a minute.</p><p>“You’ve been hanging out with Marcel lately, right?” He asked eventually.</p><p>“Yeah, we share a tent.” Jaren muttered, biting into his popsicle. “You guys are still in a fight, right?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Scotty hummed. “Does he- Has he said anything about me?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Jaren narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>Scotty was silent for a moment. There was far away laughter that made him flinch, but other than that he stared, almost unblinking at the canopy of leaves above them. </p><p>“I wanna know what I did wrong.” He sighed. “We’ve been fighting so much, I miss the old days when we got along so well.” Jaren stayed silent, urging him to go on. Scotty glared up at the sun, before giving in. “You and John have a bond. Marcel and I had that once, but something happened, and now he hates me and I don’t know what I did.”</p><p>“He- He doesn’t hate you.” Jaren told him. Scotty perked up, hastily wiping the tears that had sprung to his eyes. “I don’t know what happened between you, but I don’t think he hates you at all.”</p><p>“Like how you think Tyler hates you?”</p><p>There was silence between the two for a moment, as Jaren thought about what Scotty had said. He had kind of just accepted that Tyler didn’t like him, he hadn’t really thought that Tyler was just like that.</p><p>“Y’know I kissed him.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“We dated for almost a year.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You don’t think that’s weird?” Scotty asked. Jaren noticed he hadn’t bitten into his popsicle once yet.</p><p>“Of course I think it’s weird that you dated my step-brother but like, I don’t care? If that makes sense.” Jaren replied. Scotty glanced up at where they’d left their friends. Something clicked in Jaren’s head. “Oh, you’re trying to figure out why Marcel was so weird about it.”</p><p>Apparently Scotty himself hadn’t realised this and was left speechless. “I- I suppose I am.”</p><p>“Y’know it’s because he likes you.” Jaren muttered.</p><p>“Wha-?! Wait, what?!” Scotty exclaimed, staring at Jaren in utter shock.</p><p>“He didn’t tell me to keep no secrets! It’s pretty damn obvious!” Jaren said, shocked by Scotty’s dramatic reaction.</p><p>“It is?!” He practically shrieked. “God, I’m such an idiot. You really think so?”</p><p>“Mhm.” Jaren nodded. “Damn, everyone is just asking for me to set them up, huh?”</p><p>“Wait, everyone?” Scotty blinked.</p><p>“Uh, I’ve said too much.” Jaren hurried away, finishing off the remains of his popsicle. He ignored Scotty’s countless questions and casually slid back into the group.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What did he say?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He asked about you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tyler and David were leaning up against the wall of their cabin when they returned back to the main camp. No one was really in the mood to talk, but they gave small grunts as they passed the pair. The two bombarded them with questions, which were answered with either a simple yes or no.</p><p>“God, what’s got ye so down in the dumps?” David huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“See you’ve recovered from your little fever then.” Brian muttered. </p><p>“Yeah. Have you recovered from your lovesickness yet, Brian?” David snapped.</p><p>“This coming from you?” Brian shot back. “Y’know what? Fuck this, I’m gonna go shower.” There was a collective groan throughout the cabin.</p><p>“Is there really only one shower?” Jaren asked. </p><p>“Yeah. And to top it all off, Brian takes for-fucking-ever.” Evan groaned. “Him and his perfect fuckin’ hair.”</p><p>“Nothin’ wrong with styling your hair a bit.” Jonathan shrugged. Evan shot him a pointed glare. “But uh, yeah, Brian does take a long time.”</p><p>“Anyone wanna play Uno? Reckon we could fit a few rounds in before Brian’s even out of the shower.” Anthony suggested. </p><p>Jaren didn’t take up the offer, but instead took it as an opportunity to wander outside for a bit. He’d be waiting a while to get in the shower anyway since there seven people besides himself who hadn’t showered in a week. </p><p>Outside, he saw the fruits of his friends’ labour. According to Tyler, they had cleaned just about, well, everything, so they decided to make something new in their time alone. Outside the two cabins assigned to their age group stood a canvas pavilion, and underneath it a gathering of beanbags and fold-up chairs. And sitting on a beanbag, all alone, was John.</p><p>“Hey.” Jaren smiled, walking over to sit beside him. John perked up, smiling back at him. “You won’t believe how long Brian takes in the shower.”</p><p>John giggled. “Ah, yeah. You forget I used to be in his cabin. I’ve learned no matter what, you always gotta get to the shower first after Outdoor Week.” John schools his head, spraying little water drops from his wet hair into Jaren.</p><p>“Ah! You bastard.” Jaren laughed, taking a seat beside him. “This new place is pretty nice, surprised David and Tyler actually made it without tearing it, or each other, to shreds.”</p><p>“Really? Tyler and David did this?” John looked surprised, sitting up to take in the rest of the decorations. There were streamers and lanterns up in places and even a table, carved out of a light wood, with fancy carvings on the legs. “That’s... impressive. By their standard of course, you and I could’ve done way better than this for sure.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Tyler smirked, ambling over to the pair, David not far behind him. “That a fuckin’ challenge, Johnny Boy?”</p><p>“Don’t get your glasses in a twist, dumbass.” John grinned, holding out his hand for a fist-bump which Tyler gladly accepted. “This place is actually pretty neat.”</p><p>“Hell yeah! I’m actually pretty proud of our work here!” David smiled. “We wanted to put up some lights-“</p><p>“You wanted those. I think they look tacky.” Tyler corrected him.</p><p>“Oh, who are ye? Dermot fuckin’ Bannon?!” David huffed.</p><p>“Who the hell is that?!” Tyler laughed. “No one knows your lame-ass Irish shows.”</p><p>“Room To Improve is a brilliant show.” Brian declared, wandering over to the group. “I like the little party you’ve got goin’ on here.”</p><p>“We should have a party or something here.” John nodded. “It is the Fourth of July soon.”</p><p>“Oh, yes! We could have like, food, and the lights, and fireworks and-“</p><p>“NO FIREWORKS!” The other four yelled, interrupting Jaren mid-sentence. Jaren’s eyes widen as the others gave each other a knowing look, while he tried to figure out what they had against fireworks.</p><p>“Sorry.” Brian muttered, rubbing his left arm nervously. “I, uh... You wanna hear how I got my scars?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>“You never told us it ended like</em> that!”</p><p>
  <em>“Did I not? Whoops.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter should be exciting! </p><p>Brian’s gonna reveal the story behind his scars, with a surprise guest appearance! Bet you can’t guess who it’ll be! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Scars and apologies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian tells a story, and friendships are mended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Do you think he’ll be okay?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so, for all our sakes.”</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Was about a year ago,” Brian was saying. “Me ‘n’ my cousin, Anthony-“</p><p>“Anthony’s your cousin?!” Jaren exclaimed.</p><p>“No, no. Different Anthony, we’ll call him Chilled.” Brian explained. “Anyway, we were messin’ around with a bunch of fireworks, and we accidentally lit ‘em. Chilled and I started panicking, and I didn’t have the common sense to step back. If he hadn’t pulled me back, I would have suffered a lot worse than a couple of burns. Sent me into a coma though, for what was apparently two months. Had a strange-ass dream about everyone, then I woke up and half my body was burned and scarred.”</p><p>“Wow, that sounds rough.” Jaren mumbled. “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</p><p>“Ah, it was nothin’. The dream was cool.” Brian shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. No one cares.” David said, pushing him away. “Long story-short, fireworks are the devil. But I am on board with the party idea.”</p><p>“When is camp over again?” John asked.</p><p>“Two weeks.” Tyler answered. “Wow, that’s... soon, huh.”</p><p>“And it uh, it’s our last year here for a few of us. The camp only takes people six to seventeen years old.” David sighed. “We could do a goodbye party?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Sounds good.” Tyler half-smiled. “Jaren, can I talk to you for a sec?”</p><p>Jaren blinked, letting himself be led away from the group by his step-brother. Tyler looked melancholy, but angry at the same time. Then again, Tyler was always angry.</p><p>“What’s up?” Jaren asked, leaning against a tree nearby. The air was calm, the warm glow of the afternoon light cutting through the trees and landing on the pair. </p><p>“I’ve been thinking - I owe you an apology.” Tyler said, looking out to the lake. “I’ve been... harsh. You’re not so bad after all.”</p><p>“What made you change your mind?” Jaren asked.</p><p>“Oh, just recent events have made me see that maybe I was a little too quick to judge.” Tyler looked back at him. “When David and I were alone together back here, it made me realise that it doesn’t matter who mom chooses to be part of our family, because I’ll alway have my other family.” He gestured over to the cabins. <br/>In the distance John laughed at a joke David made. Jaren smiled, “So, are we cool?” </p><p>“Yeah, we’re cool.” Tyler chuckled a little. This was the happiest Jaren had ever seen him. “Brothers fight sometimes, y’know?”</p><p>“Brothers.” Jaren repeated with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah, well, my non-blood brothers fight all the time.” Tyler rolled his eyes. “Except Evan; no one can fight him.”</p><p>“Evan said you liked worms?”</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, it’s all bullshit. Little rat.” Tyler scoffed. “Someone’s gonna fight Evan one of these days and that day just creeps closer and closer.”</p><p>“Oh, that reminds me!” Jaren perked up. “Scotty and Marcel are fighting - what should I do about it?”</p><p>“You? Nothing.” Tyler sighed. “They’ll make up by themselves soon enough.”</p><p>“That’s the problem, without an unbiased third party all they do is argue with each other.” Jaren tried to explain.</p><p>“Playful bickering?” Tyler asked. Jaren shook his head. “That doesn’t sound like them. Something might be up.”</p><p>“Yeah, and apparently everyone else and their boyfriend noticed it.” Jaren sighed. </p><p>Tyler paused and thought for a second. “Yup, this is my fault.”</p><p>“What? How?” Jaren exclaimed, baffled my the declaration.</p><p>“I only noticed this afterwards but when Scotty and I were dating Marcel was super jealous. I swear at the time I didn’t know, and I suppose you know I’m into someone else now.” He groaned in embarrassment. “But I guess he never let it go, the stupid bitch. I should go slap some sense into him - not literally, but you get what I mean.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, okay.” Jaren shrugged. “If you think it’ll help.”</p><p>“Yeah. Also, you should go shower. Ya stink like hell.” Tyler grinned playfully. Jaren smiled, knowing now he had a big brother he could count on.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <em>“Do you think something’s up with him?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Something’s always up with him, but that’s not his fault.”<br/><br/></em>
</p><hr/><p><br/>Lying awake at night to hear things he probably shouldn’t have otherwise was becoming a bad habit of Jaren’s.</p><p>Someone (he assumed Tyler) had woken up two others (he assumed Marcel and Scotty) and taken them away from the bunk beds and to the beanbags near the door.</p><p>“Alright.” Tyler whispered. “I think we all know why we’re here.”</p><p>“Uh, no?” Scotty whispered back.</p><p>“Couple’s counselling.” Tyler sighed. “I’m giving you two couple’s counselling.”</p><p>“What?!” Marcel hissed. Jaren snickered silently to himself. He was glad someone was finally gonna solve their own problem rather than dumping it on him again.</p><p>“We don’t- I don’t- It’s not-“ Scott stuttered, offended and confused. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Tyler groaned. “I know you think you don’t need it but obviously you do.” </p><p>“Obviously?!” Scotty snarled. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“Shush, don’t wake the others up. They’ve got enough on their plates anyway.” Tyler sighed. “Listen, I hate seeing you two fight, especially because you’re obviously both too chicken to admit you like each other.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence, and Jaren held his breath while he waited for their answers.</p><p>When neither said anything Tyler continued: “Alright, so let’s start with the reason why you’re both mad at each other. Scotty?”</p><p>“He...” Scott paused, Jaren could picture him swallowing nervously. “He called me clingy.” He said in a small voice.</p><p>“Marcel?”</p><p>“He got mad at me for making an accurate observation.” Marcel responded, equally embarrassed at his answer.</p><p>“Great.” Tyler replied. “Now, do you wanna tell me the real reason, or am I gonna have to say it myself?”</p><p>“Fine.” Marcel huffed. “Maybe, maybe I was... jealous.”</p><p>“Jealous of what?” Tyler pressed.</p><p>“I dunno. I guess, it’s stupid, I don’t have anything to be jealous of really.” Marcel spoke carefully, treading very lightly around his reason.</p><p>“And I guess... I was mad because you keep fighting with me, for no reason.” Scotty hummed. “I mean, you just kept finding things to get mad about, and I kinda got sick of it.”</p><p>“I wanted a reason to be mad, because... because I was actually mad at Tyler, but I didn’t want be mad at Tyler, and, and... it was a huge mess, man.”</p><p>“This is good, this is good.” Tyler muttered. “Now, why were you mad at me?”</p><p>“Because!” Tyler shushed Marcel, who apologised quietly. “Because Scott liked you, and I liked Scott. And I kinda maybe still do.”</p><p>“Not so chicken now.” Jaren could hear the grin in Tyler’s voice. “You can have him, by the way. He’s a little shit, I don’t want him.”</p><p>“Hey!” Scott whisper-shouted. “I’m not just some object y’know!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Tyler laughed. “Point is, you know we’re not a thing anymore, you don’t have anything to be jealous of, man. I’m going to bed so you two can sort this out yourselves.”</p><p>Jaren heard Tyler’s footsteps approaching the bunks and cracked an eye open. Tyler grinned at him and winked, Jaren rolling his eyes in amusement.</p><p>“You really like me?” Scott asked. His voice was so quiet Jaren barely picked up the words, but from context he understood it.</p><p>“I mean, yeah. I- I don’t think I handle jealousy very well.” Marcel half-laughed.</p><p>“You think?” There was another moment of silence, and for a second Jaren thought he’d have to say something himself to get the ball rolling again.</p><p>Until Scotty gasped, and Jaren realised what had actually happened. </p><p>“Wow, I just did that.” Marcel breathed.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for you to do that for like, a year now.” Scotty hummed. </p><p>“Alright, whatever.” Marcel huffed, though any idiot could hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>“Are we good now?” Scotty asked. Marcel must have nodded, because there were no words after that, just the sound of the pair heading back to their beds. Jaren cracked a grin; another problem, successfully solved.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I told you that I’m here for you, wether you like it or not.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoo! Finally finished this chapter haha! Plus the surprise guest appearance by ChilledChaos! </p><p>Bad news, we’re nearly done with this work, but I will be moving onto future projects afterwards! </p><p>Good news! Requests are back open for both one shot works! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Party planning and preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaren has a nightmare, and the gang helps him plan a party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! </p><p>I will now reveal that my next fic is gonna be a little shorter chapter-wise, but very fluff! Much cliché! A smidgen of angst, but still! Get excited!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trees seemed to shake with him, as he stumbled through the pitch-black forest. </p><p>Jaren’s hands brushed against the moss on a nearby tree, and as they did he heard someone whisper his name. No one else was around.</p><p>Or maybe he imagined it...</p><p>As he stepped further in, more whispers drifted through the breeze. He felt the dirt scrape under his feet and peered down to what seemed to be a large chasm in the middle of the woods. It was dark, foreboding, and Jaren cautiously backed away. The whispers were coming from the ravine.</p><p>Jaren felt hands on his shoulders, but couldn’t bring himself to turn and look, until they shoved him, down into the pit. He caught a glimpse of the person as he fell, and stared directly into the eyes of-</p><p>He woke up in a sweat, his sleep plagued by the dream that had just occurred. </p><p>“Fuck.” He groaned, falling back onto his pillow. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Evan yawned. “It’s like, 6:30 - why are you awake?”</p><p>“Just- Just a nightmare.” Jaren sighed. Evan nodded solemnly, twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. “What about you?”</p><p>“Birds.” He replied, gesturing to the window. “Fuckin’ birds.”</p><p>“I thought your whole thing was owls.” Jaren remarked.</p><p>“Yeah, night-birds. Morning-birds wake me up when I don’t want to be up.” He grinned. “But owls are cool.”</p><p>Jaren stared up at the ceiling. Two or three moths circled the dim light that faintly flickered above him. Evan leaned over the side of his bunk and blinked at him.</p><p>“I’m bored.” He declared, sighing dramatically.</p><p>“Mhm. Why don’t you tell me about owls then. I’m sure you’re just dying to.” Jaren huffed.</p><p>Evan’s eyes lit up like a small child, and he sprung up in absolute joy. This was a mistake, as he hit his head on the ceiling above, startling both himself and the group of moths. The moths flew down into his eyes and he began batting them away as Jaren tried his best to giggle quietly. Evan did not win the battle, and in the chaos he fell or the bunk, catching himself between his own bunk and Anthony’s.</p><p>“Jaren! Help!” He whisper-shouted. Jaren chuckled to himself as Anthony began to stir, awoken by the kerfuffle. </p><p>Evan squirmed, barely holding himself up as his left arm and leg clung to his own bunk and his right arm was slipping gradually off Anthony’s. Evan’s right leg mussed Jaren’s hair as the latter refused to help.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?” Anthony mumbled, prodding Evan’s right hand. Evan’s fingers tried their best to keep his grip on the bunk.</p><p>“I’m stuck.” He admitted. Anthony began to take in the situation, and started to chuckle along with Jaren. Soon, he was howling with laughter, and Jaren tried his best to help Evan down after much hair-mussing. </p><p>“How?” Anthony asked through giggles. “How did you do that?”</p><p>“I was attacked by moths.” Evan sighed, two feet on the floor once again.</p><p>“You idiot, you could have broken a bone or something.” Anthony groaned.</p><p>“It wasn’t that big of a fall.” Evan scoffed. “I fell down a fucking waterfall and only fractured my ankle.”</p><p>“Wait, really?” Jaren exclaimed. Evan nodded and sat down next to him. </p><p>“They threw a party in the hospital. It was awesome.” He grinned. </p><p>“Speaking of parties!” Jaren sat up straight. “We need to get planning our party for the end of camp.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” Evan nodded. He grabbed a notepad and a pencil from his bag and sat back down, writing ‘GOODBYE PARTY: TOTALLY EPIC’ at the top of the sheet. “So, what’ve we got?”</p><p>“Well, the guys from the other cabin already agreed - er, John agreed on their behalf, but same difference I guess.” Jaren shrugged. Anthony shot Evan a look and Jaren coughed nervously. “So, um, yeah. Dooo said he’d take care of music, since we don’t have our phones.”</p><p>“Did he bring a fucking guitar to camp?” Anthony asked. </p><p>“Yeah. I know.” Jaren laughed. “So we’ve got music covered. What’ll we do for food?” Evan opened his mouth to speak but Jaren quickly added: “No worms.” and he shut it.</p><p>“You’re looking at a future Gordon Ramsey, baby.” Anthony smirked. “Except, y’know, not British.” </p><p>“How about decorations?” Evan asked, jotting down the notes so far.</p><p>“I think David said he had a few ideas. Oh, and just in case, write down ‘fireworks’ and put a big X beside it.” Jaren said, recalling yesterday’s conversations.</p><p>“Good point.” Evan muttered. “So Jonathan will take care of getting a counsellor’s permission, for obvious reasons, and the rest of us can help out where we’re needed.” </p><p>“Sounds good!” Jaren smiled, excited. Anthony gave him a thumbs up and mumbled something about going back to sleep. Evan beamed and tore the page out, handing it to Jaren.</p><p>“By the way, I think you should lead this one.” He said, squeezing the smaller’s shoulder. “You’re the best man for the job.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“No, no! I told ye to put the focking- NO! GODDAMNIT BRIAN!” David cried, as he tried to direct Brian in hanging up a hand-painted banner. </p><p>“It’s my banner, I’ll put it where I want!” Brian snapped from atop the sturdy oak he was attempting to hang it off. </p><p>“And decorating is my job! You do what I say!” David yelled back.</p><p>“I am doing what you say! But you-“</p><p>“No, yer not, ye focking bitchass-“</p><p>“David, just let him hang it wherever. It doesn’t matter.” Jaren hissed, passing by the two. </p><p>“It matters to me!” David whined. Brian blew a raspberry at him and hung it up on the tree. “It’s all lopsided...”</p><p>“Why don’t you focus on the streamers.” Jaren sighed, gesturing to the large cardboard box in the corner. David begrudgingly agreed and he let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> Brock quietly laughed as he walked by with a tray of chocolate cupcakes. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“All they do is bicker.” He groaned, facepalming, but forgetting he was holding a clipboard and smacked his head on it. “Fuck!”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s the Irish for ya.” Brock shrugged. “If it makes you feel any better, it’s going really well in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Good, at least something is working around here.” He glanced over to the pavilion, where Scotty and Marcel were sitting over a notepad, refusing to help. “Those two sure aren’t.”</p><p>“I still don’t get how you managed to get them to stop fighting with each other.” Brock shook his head. “But I’m glad you did.”</p><p>“But I didn’t-“</p><p>“Actually,” Brock continued. “I was wondering, how’s it going with John?”</p><p>“Uh, pretty- pretty good, I guess?” Jaren furrowed his brow and glared at him suspiciously. “Why?”</p><p>“Oh, no reason.” Brock smirked and walked away, leaving Jaren in a puzzled distress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And no, I didn’t forget the quotes :)</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057499">Stargazing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure112/pseuds/azure112">azure112</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>